When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Ten
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Cheyanne has finally realized her purpose in life. Dean's wife, the twin's mother, and an Oracle on top of all that. Crowley in encouraging her to save Olivette and join her rightful place in the Grand Coven-much to Dean's chagrin. Dean doesn't want Cheyanne anywhere near the king of Hell or this Coven but all of their friends and family want Cheyanne to live up to her potential.


"Whoa, wait! Did you say Oracle? How can that be? Just who are you?" The old witch demanded. "This is my daughter, and Rowena's granddaughter. She is a very powerful white witch and she is the Oracle." Crowley said proudly as he formally introduced the two. He choked on Cheyanne's last name. He hated admitting that his daughter was now a Winchester. Anybody who got this close to Squirrel and Moose usually had a very short lifespan.

Olivette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Perhaps she misjudged this woman. "We could use another witch in our coven. But tell me about your home life dearie that is very important to the Grand Coven." She said to Cheyanne, seriously thinking this over. "My husband is very understanding. I have people to watch my twins, so I can attend all meetings and rituals… I have chosen the path of a white witch and a healer. I do not wish to harm any living thing and have already taken that vow." Cheyanne explained. She felt bad for lying about Dean being understanding but she seriously hoped he would come around.

Cheyanne led the way out of hell and then took Olivette out to lunch. The older woman was very thankful to finally be able to eat human food once again. They talked as they ate. Olivette was excited, she had never met an Oracle before. Cheyanne seemed to have a good heart, she could already tell the young woman had a good soul. Cheyanne gave Olivette her phone number and dropped her off at a motel before heading home.

Sebastian smiled at her as she came into the great room. "Dean called, said he couldn't get you on your phone." He said as Cheyanne went to say hello to the twins. They were on their little play mats for tummy time when she walked in. They smiled and cooed up at their mommy. "You didn't tell him where I was did you?" She asked nervously. "No but I do not like lying to him Chey, it's not right." He said to her. "I know Sebastian but he wouldn't understand." She sighed as she picked up little Sammy.

"I will go change his diaper, then I will call him back." She promised her friend. Cheyanne carried Sammy to the bedroom to change him. She hit redial on the missed call icon on her phone. "Hey baby." She said nervously when Dean answered. "Where were you?" Dean said, almost demanding. "I was at the store, left my phone in the car—"She said. It wasn't a total lie, she had bought a few groceries while she was out. "I was just calling to let you know that Sam and I will be home probably tomorrow night. This is a small case." Dean told her. He wasn't buying that she left her phone in the car.

It wasn't at all like Cheyanne to lie to him. He didn't know what she was up to but he didn't like it. He knew he should be more supportive of her but he really didn't want her being in a coven or anything remotely resembling a coven. He didn't want her to be in danger of being hunted. He would talk to her when he got home. He honestly didn't know why he was so worried—Cheyanne had taken an oath to help people, she was a healer after all.

"Dude, you are so damn worried that Cheyanne is going to become some evil witch—do you not know your won wife? Or is it that you don't trust her?" Sam asked in disbelief. He was surprised that his brother could even think that about Chey. "I trust her. Sam, her powers scare me. I mean she's awesome but at the same time, she's kind of scary too. I wish she could just go back to being my normal Cheyanne. The woman who worked 72 hour shifts without complaint, and wouldn't leave a scared patient." Dean said as they walked into their motel room. "Dean, you bitched when she worked 72 hour shifts because you two never got to see each other." Sam said. Raylene was right, Dean was becoming unreasonable about Cheyanne since the twins were born.

The next morning, Sam and Dean headed for home. Cheyanne was in the laundry room changing laundry around when Dean walked in. "Hey honey." She said cheerfully when he walked in. She dropped a detergent pod in the washer and turned it on, started the dryer and then walked over to him. Cheyanne wrapped her arms around Dean as he bent down to kiss her.

"I'm so glad you're home." She said. "Me too." Dean said, not wanting to let her go. She smiled up at him as she took his hand and led him to the nursery. The twins were awake and happy. They smiled when they saw Dean. "Hey boys!" He said as he picked them up. They boys lit up when their daddy picked them up. "We need to talk later." He told Cheyanne as he carried the boys out to the great room.

Their talk turned into an argument that was so bad, Cheyanne slept in her room alone that night, and the next night. She didn't talk to Dean for two days either. He had not only forbid her to join the Grand Coven but had given her the ultimatum the coven or her family. She wanted both. Her family came first no contest but for Dean to be an ass about it is what really pissed her off. She was born to unite Heaven and Hell.

Raylene and Sam came into her room on the second night. "Look, I don't like the way he is treating you, if you want to do this, go ahead. Sam and I will cover for you and will protect the boys." She told Cheyanne. Sam nodded in agreement.

Cheyanne joined the coven. For the next 6 months, she would meet with them when necessary, and be home as much as possible. Sam, Raylene, Ariana, Cass and even Bobby, covered for her. The twins were well taken care of, even doted on by the other witches in the coven. They all respected and loved Cheyanne. A few of the darker ones wished they could be as good as she was. They had never meant a witch, white or otherwise with a soul as pure and gentle as hers. The fact that she was an Oracle made this even more impressive. She reminded them that she was here to learn from them and she greatly respected them.

Cheyanne even joined on hunts every so often. The twins were growing more with each passing day and she loved being there for their first words, when they sat up for the first time and even started crawling. She had found her balance and was quite awesome at taking care of the twins, Dean and the coven.

She learned that the term white witch was actually just a phrase coined by Hollywood for a witch who just decided to walk in the light. She was a healer and she chose to use her powers for good. Cheyanne took an official oath before Olivette and the rest of the witches in the Grand Coven to only use her powers for good and not to harm another living soul, unless it could not be avoided.

Everybody was still covering for her. Dean just assumed she was helping other hunters and helping stitch one up every so often. She was also seeing Crowley on a regular basis. She felt drawn to him. She couldn't explain it. She knew Dean would be pissed when he found everything out but she hoped he would see reason.

One night when Cheyanne was home, Raylene told her and Dean about her step-dad and about her ex-husbands. "You're family, as long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Dean assured her. Raylene confided in Cheyanne that Brad, her ex-husband—whom she was still legally married to—had been following her for a while. Cheyanne made her some protection bags before had to leave on more coven related business.

One night, Cheyanne was at home. She had finally found time to look the dragon pendant over. John and Bobby had been asking for months what it was. The pendant had been carved out of amethyst, which automatically meant protection to Cheyanne. The Enochian inscription on the back confirmed her suspicion. Sam and Dean had just come in from a hunt. Cheyanne looked up from the pendant and her computer.

"Sammy, why don't you and Raylene take the twins up to Bobby's for a few days? Cheyanne and I need to have some alone time to talk." Dean said in a cold flat voice. Cheyanne swallowed hard, she knew he had found out—from who she didn't know and didn't care. She had meant to tell him the truth sooner but she had never found the right time or words. "Go ahead—it will be okay, I'll call you if I need you." Cheyanne reassured Raylene.

Sebastian even went with Sam and Raylene. Soon, only Dean and Cheyanne were in the bunker. "You want to start, or should I?" Dean said, never taking his eyes off his wife. "Oh I think you have the floor." Cheyanne said, standing up and walking over to him. She could see the anger burning in Dean's eyes. She braced for the fight that she knew was coming.

"Let's start with the fact that I find out that even after I put my foot down and specifically asked you not to do something, you not only go behind my back and do it anyways, but you get my brother and everybody living here to lie to my face about it. You lie to me for months and then I have to find out the truth from some hunters and Crowley!" Dean said, working up till he was shouting the last couple of sentences. He ran his hand through his hair then began to pace.

Cheyanne propped herself on the edge of the desk. She knew he was more hurt than angry. If would have been full blown pissed he would have left until he had calmed down. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you—especially for the past 6 months. I'm sorry I allowed everyone to cover for me and that I didn't tell you sooner. Dean, what was I supposed to do? You gave me an ultimatum—my family or my coven. I don't want to lose you—you and the boys are the most important people in my life! I made it crystal clear to Olivette and the ladies that y'all come first no matter what!" Cheyanne said quietly. She walked up to Dean and tried to wrap her arms around him.

"Really? You stand there and say you're sorry? You fucking expect me to believe that? You're only sorry I found out about the sneaking around! Cheyanne, here lately it's like I don't even know you—if I ever did! Do you realize that if I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you? Have you stopped to even consider the danger you are putting the twins in just by simply associating with that coven? Hell Bells Cheyanne, it was a couple of hunters who told me they had seen you involved in a ritual!" Dean said, his voice breaking.

"I didn't want to lose you, Dean—I'm still the same Cheyanne I have always been! Please, you have to believe me—you and the twins are my world! I would never do anything to put any of you in danger… I had no idea the coven was being hunted. They are not evil like Rowena was—you have my word on that! Dark witches do evil at their own risk." Cheyanne said, trying to get through to Dean.

"What? What the last part?" Dean asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was still hurt and pissed at Cheyanne. He never thought she would lie to him as badly as she did. "Any time a witch chooses to cast an evil spell, or harm others with her powers; she risks the very big chance of it not only biting her in the ass, but also being returned to her tenfold. Karma is only a bitch if you are." Cheyanne explained. "Look, you have every right to be mad at me, I won't even ask you not to. But please, before you make any decisions about us, take time to think about it and help me protect the coven if you can." Cheyanne said quietly, almost brokenly.

"Us? Honestly, Cheyanne, I don't know if there is still an us. I just don't know if there is anything here between us to save or even if I want to save it…"Dean said flatly. "Dean, you can't mean that—not after everything we have been through together! You just want to walk out on me and you sons…" Cheyanne said, trying to hold back the tears. "Oh no, our sons will be taken care of—I will raise them—I haven't decided if I even want you in their lives!" He said very coldly to her.

Cheyanne turned and walked away towards her room. Dean could hear her sobs before she ever made it to the hallway. He felt like an ass. Castiel showed up right then, alone, and didn't help him feel any better. "Dean, what did you do? Cheyanne has stood by you through everything—she even cured you of the Mark of Cain…After everything you have been through together? You are just going to turn your back on her?" The angel said, getting more pissed by the second.

Castiel did not see how Dean could just be so angry with Cheyanne that he would throw their marriage away like that. She deserved better. Yes she lied to him and they all covered it up but they all knew she was trying to find a way to safely lock the darkness back up and put back the evil that was set free when Cheyanne removed the mark off Dean. "Cass, this is none of your business! You, Sam, Ariana and Raylene just stay the hell away from me right now!" He said.

Cheyanne laid on her bed crying. She knew Dean was pissed but she had no idea he was as pissed as he was. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Raylene's number. "Tell me what happened?" Raylene asked when she answered the phone. She was barely able to understand Cheyanne through the tears. "I'm going to kill your brother!" Raylene told Sam. She then told him what Cheyanne had just told her.

"Cheyanne—don't go anywhere, please! Unless you head here to Bobby's. We both know Dean says things when he's pissed." Sam said trying to comfort her. He was in agreement with Raylene on this one. So was Bobby. He was pissed at Dean—and Cheyanne because she had pulled a page right out of the Winchester playbook by going behind his back and joining the coven.

Cheyanne agreed not to leave the bunker just yet. She would give Dean time to cool off. She made sure the twins were okay as she calmed down. She walked over to her make-up table and sat down. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and cringed. Her face was red and swollen from crying and her hair was a matted rat's nest. She took the scrunchy out of her hair and began to run a brush through her hair. She debated on going to the kitchen to find food but she was afraid to leave her room. Her growling stomach won out.

She could hear Cass and Dean having a heated discussion in the great room as she walked into the kitchen. She decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to try to extend the olive branch first. She walked into the great room where Dean sat at her desk, playing with the dragon pendant. Castiel had just left. Cheyanne stood in the doorway of the great room for a few minutes, then found her courage. "I was about to make some dinner, are you hungry? I think I have the ingredients to make popcorn chicken—one of your faves." She asked him as she stood across the desk from him.

Dean looked up at her and his heart almost broke. He was still upset with her but he was angrier at himself for yelling at her like that. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Actually, how about I take you out for a nice dinner to say I'm sorry for yelling at you like that?" He asked as he walked around the desk and pulled her to him. "Okay, and then I can bake you a pie to say I'm sorry for hiding things from you. You would think I had been around you and Sammy long enough to have learned what not to do." She said as she wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm still pissed about that, but the other stuff—I don't want you to leave—I love you." Dean said. Dean hated apologies and Cheyanne knew it. She laughed at his sucky apology and kissed him. There was still a wedge between them forming but neither one wanted to fully address the issue yet. "Dean, I know, we can talk about all of it over dinner if you want." She said.

"Okay." Dean said as he kissed her. They went to get ready to go out. Dean smiled when Cheyanne met him the great room an hour later. She had taken a bath and she smelled of roses and vanilla. Her hair was still damp but she had clipped it up in a messy French twist like Dean loved for her to wear. Cheyanne even took the time to dab a tiny bit of makeup on. She wore her favorite jeans and a red lacey tank top and her favorite leather jacket. Dean smiled when he saw the rhinestone belt buckle he had given her for one of her last birthdays.

Cheyanne scooted over next to him in the Impala like always. "You smell really good." Dean admitted as he breathed in her scent. "New perfume." She admitted sheepishly. Dean smiled as he wrapped one arm around her. "Look, I know you ae still pissed at me. I know you probably still feel like you don't know me, but Dean before we go making any hasty decision about our family, can we at least talk about it?" She asked him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can promise you that." Dean said as he kissed the top of her head. "But we have a lot to talk about, Cheyanne. This is serious." He added as they pulled onto the highway. Nothing more was said between them until they were in their favorite dinner and sitting at the table.

"I still want to know what you have been learning from the ladies." Dean asked as he looked over the men, although he pretty much already knew what he wanted. "Well, basically how to use different herbs and plants for healing spells, elixirs—things like that. They have also been showing me basically how to focus what powers I already have to help make them more powerful." She explained quietly. "Dean, like it or not, I need to learn how to actually use my powers—I want to be able to help you out more than just looking things up in books and online. I want to do more with my life than just be a glorified librarian—which is all I pretty much am outside you and the kids." Cheyanne said, trying to explain everything to Dean.

Dean had never even considered how Cheyanne felt before. He liked her staying home with the twins and helping hunter. As he thought about it, she had never neglected the twins for her coven. She had always made sure everything was done and everybody was taken care of before she left—and he had just assumed she was helping other hunters. If she truly wanted to help, why had she lied about it and gotten everybody to cover for her. Dean realized he had answered his own question by his behavior towards her.

If Dean did file for divorce, how would he live without her? Where would she go? What would happen to the twins if he denied them their mother? He honestly didn't want them to grow up the same way he and Sam had. He still loved Cheyanne but could he just allow her to become the very thing he hunted? Hadn't she stood by him when he had the mark of Cain? She had cured him of it after all. He had slept with another woman and she was still here by his side. Dean was brought out of his reverie by Cheyanne.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" He asked sheepishly. "I said, do you know what you want to order?" Cheyanne asked him for the third time. She explained to the waitress it had been a crazy day for them both. The waitress laughed and smiled at Dean. "Yea, I'll have the 16oz ribeye and all the trimmings." He ordered trying to clear his head. Cheyanne ordered a salad with strips of steak in it. She was craving red meat.

He laughed at himself when the waitress walked off. "When are you going to get mad at me and argue about us? Aren't me and the twins worth fighting for?" Dean asked Cheyanne. "Of course you are, but I saw no point in arguing with you while you were in full blown pissed off Dean mode—you say shit you never mean during a tirade. I figured I would wait until we were both calmer. If you thought I would walk away from my family, you have another thing coming. I love you and I am not ready to give up on us any time soon." Cheyanne said, looking Dean in the eyes.

"That's what I was hoping you would say. I think we are in agreement on this issue, then. Cheyanne, I don't like chick flick moments, you know that, and I really have a hard time showing my feelings, but I do love you—and I know you love me and the boys." He said as he took a drink of his beer. "Everything else can be worked out." She said as she reached for his hand.

"So exactly what kind of things do you do if you choose not to deal with dark magic?" Dean asked while they were waiting on their food. "Mainly blessings, like if someone is getting married and they want me to bless their marriage, then I can do that. Or if they have a sick loved one I can heal them." Cheyanne explained. Dean was still having trouble wrapping his head around a witch who wasn't evil.

He had been raised to believe that all witched were evil and were to be destroyed. But now, his wife was a full blown witch and he was having an internal struggle with himself. He knew without a doubt that she wasn't evil, but her powers scared him, especially since she had joined the Grand Coven. Sam and his research discovered that the Grand Coven consisted of only the most powerful witches ever to exist. They had been systematically hunted and destroyed by the Men of Letters—although the men had never been able to locate an Oracle.

They ate their dinner in silence. As they ate, Cheyanne kept noticing a man sitting at the counter, watching them. She had never seen this man before in her life but yet she had the feeling that she either knew him or knew about him. "Dean, don't look now but I kind of think that guy is watching us." She said quietly. "Yea I noticed that too." He said, pretending not to notice.

"For some reason, I can't shake this feeling that I know him." Cheyanne said as she took a drink of her ice tea. Just then her phone rang, it was Raylene. "Hey I was just thinking of you." Cheyanne laughed nervously. Raylene was calling to tell her that she had been getting weird phone calls from Brad and for some reason thought he might be following them. "Send me a pic of him please. Don't worry we got this covered, just take care of my babies and bring them home safe." Cheyanne said as she hung up. Raylene texted her a pic of Brad. The pic matched the guy watching them.

"I'd love to go over there and beat the shit out of that guy!" Dean said as they continued their meal. "Let's wait him out, I don't want to post bail tonight." Cheyanne teased. Dean gave her a pouty look but laughed when Cheyanne laughed harder. He had missed spending time with her since she had been so busy here lately. They finished their meal and then decided to walk around town for a bit before heading home.

"This kind of reminds me of the night you proposed, except it's December and cold instead March and warm." Cheyanne said as they walked away from the diner. "Yep, and now we're married and are parents. Whose twins are about to have their first Christmas." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Cheyanne smiled as they walked. They stopped for only a moment as they walked towards Jesse and Sylvia Van Buren's house. Cheyanne no longer wished to speak with them, nor did she acknowledge the house as they passed.

"You know, I used to think I was missing out on that family, but then I looked around me and realized that family is more about those you that love you than about who you share DNA with. You, Sam, dad, Raylene, Cass, Remi , Johnathan Dean, Robert Samuel, and even Uncle John have always been my family. I am a very lucky and blessed woman." Cheyanne said, looking up at Dean. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Dean said as he bent down to kiss her.

Cheyanne and Dean slowly made their way back to the Impala. Dean and Sam's friend, Cole Trenton was waiting for them. "Hey Dean-O, Miss Cheyanne." Cole said in his Texan accent as he nodded his head in their direction. Cheyanne giggled and Dean gave Cole a brotherly hug. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Dean asked him as he sat on the hood of the Impala.

Cheyanne shrugged deeper inside her jacket. It was early December and it had already snowed twice that week already. "Why don't we invite Cole back to our place for some coffee and pie?" Cheyanne suggested. Cole followed them back to the bunker. Cheyanne put a homemade apple pie in the oven to warm up while she brewed some fresh coffee.

"I was out with some buddies the other day and over heard some guys—I'm assuming they were hunters like you and Sam—I overheard them talking about Cheyanne and Raylene, so I headed here as fast as I could. I figured you would wanted to hear this in person." Cole said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well I know I have a bounty on my head from some hunters—haven't found out exactly who or why—but if their mentioning Raylene, then that could possibly involve her ex-husband Brad. He was at the diner earlier." Cheyanne said, thinking out loud. She took the pie out of the oven and cut them each a slice.

"Oh man I'm in Heaven! Oh man Dean! Any woman that can bake a pie this damn good is way out of your league!" Cole said as he took three more bites of pie. "I tell him that all the time." Cheyanne teased as she took a bite of her pie. "She's been way out of my league since she was 17." Dean laughed as he finished off his pie and cut himself another slice. Cheyanne smiled. She had learned to make pies a long time ago when Bobby teased her about it being the way to Dean's heart.

"Okay so Brad is after Raylene—that's more than likely a given—we just need to find out what else he is up to." Cheyanne said as she stood up to pour herself another cup of coffee. "I think I need to call Raylene, tell her and Sam to get home with the twins ASAP!" Cheyanne said as she dug her phone out of her purse. She called Raylene and told her what was going on and to bring Sammy and Dean home as fast as she could.

"Ok, now I'm totally starting to worry, Sam and Raylene have my babies with them." Cheyanne said. She was already beginning to feel the effects of an already emotional day. She was exhausted but she would not sleep until her brother and best friend arrived at the bunker with her children. She looked over at Dean and Cole and smiled. Dean was proudly showing Cole the pics of the twins he had on his phone. Seeing how proud Dean was of his kids calmed Cheyanne down a great deal.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked Cheyanne as she sat down next to Dean. He was in on their secret about her being a healer. She had patched him up quite a few times. "I'll be fine, it's just I've had an already long day and now this—I'm kind of trying not to freak out because my kids aren't home." She said, trying to laugh it off. Dean was worried, he had never seen Cheyanne panic over anything before in his entire life, not like this.

Cheyanne excused herself and took her cup of coffee to her bedroom. She called Olivette and asked the ladies to help her cast a protection spell over Raylene and Sam as they came home with the twins. By the time she hung up the phone, Cheyanne began to feel a whole lot better.

Sam and Raylene arrived back at the bunker around 4A.M. Cheyanne had sent Dean and Cole on to bed while she waited up for them. "I can't explain the feeling other than I missed my babies and I wanted everyone home safe." Cheyanne explained to Raylene sheepishly. In response, Raylene hugged her best friend and hung on for dear life. "It's okay, you and Dean had a huge fight and then my drama followed me, and you are a full-fledged mom now. I will kick Dean's ass later but for now, come say hi to your sons." Raylene said as she soothed Cheyanne.

Sam and Dean were already in the nursery changing diapers when Cheyanne and Raylene walked in. Dean handed little Sammy to Cheyanne as she sat down in the big comfy chair. Cheyanne adjusted herself into a comfortable position and then began nursing the twins. She relaxed more as they nursed. She took a few deep breaths and was calm and okay once more. Dean stayed to help her as Sam left the room. He helped her burp them and switch sides. Cheyanne could tell he wanted to talk about something but evidently he was waiting until the twins were asleep.

Cheyanne burped the boys one last time and played with them for a bit. "Did you ever imagine our babies would ever be so beautiful?" She asked Dean as she stood up and carried the twins over to him. "The resemblance they have to me and Sam is almost uncanny." Dean said as he smiled and kissed each baby. He gladly took little Sammy when the baby reached out for him.

"Shouldn't we be weaning them off the breast now?" He asked, Cheyanne had already introduced them to both baby and table food, but they still needed the nourishment from the breast milk. "I wanted to nurse them at least until their first birthday." She said as she stroked little Dean's back. The baby was already snuggled up to her shoulder and playing with her hair, his eyelids getting droopy. A few minutes later and she heard the soft snores of a chubby sleeping baby in her ear.

Dean smiled as little Sammy snuggled up to his chest and was also soon fast asleep. They put the babies to bed. The twins had grown so much since they were born that they now both slept in their own cribs. As long as they could see each other they were fine, so Dean and Cheyanne had put the cribs right next to each other. Cheyanne switched on the nightlight and then she and Dean went back to his room.

"Cheyanne, Look, I'm going to be honest with you—I do not like you being part of a coven. But, I should have asked you if it was important to you—I can see now that it is. You wouldn't have went behind my back the way you did if it wasn't. I am really having a hard time wrapping my head around the idea of a good witch—I have been fighting with it since your powers began showing up. I guess I need to just trust you more and stop worrying…" Dean said, not quite exactly what to say.

"Dean, we have been through so much together—how could you even think for even a second that I would turn dark? Have I not constantly proven myself to you over and over again? You don't want me hunting, you don't want me using my powers—I can't stay cooped up in this bunker all the damn time! Especially not if you want to stay alive! I help hunters—anyway I can, that's my job!" Cheyanne said as she sat next to him on the bed. Cheyanne wrapped her arms around his neck and gently stroked the hair.

"When my mom died, you are the only person I wanted there with me. Then when Bobby took me in, he taught me how to bake pies just for you. In high school, I never dated very much because you were the only boy who ever had my attention—baby, the only reason I wanted to join the coven and learn how to use my powers was to help make your job and your life a little easier. Isn't that what a good wife does? Help her husband carry the load?" She said as she kissed him.

"And occasionally bring home a friend to join us…" Dean teased as he pulled her close and kissed her again. "Maybe a stripper we will never see again…"She teased as he laid her down on the bed. "Even better!" He said as he began to nibble her ear. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" She asked as Dean slid her tank top over her head and tossed it on the floor. "Oh yes! And you are the best wife ever!" He added as he kissed his way down her body.

"So Brad is now stalking you?" Sam asked as he began to pace the great room. He was trying to wrap his head around how the hell Raylene's ex-husband was even able to find her. "Well, I did leave while he was away on a hunt—he's probably been trying to track me down ever since. We are still legally married…" Raylene said, trying to wrap her own head around the fact that Brad was in town. She hadn't spoken to him since she left him almost 2 years ago.

Raylene closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She knew it was only a matter of time before she ran into him somewhere. She had hoped it wouldn't be anywhere near the bunker though. "I have changed my phone numbers, changed my aliases, my credit cards, even faked my own death and changed my hair color several times—hell I even got colored contacts! I have done my best to stay hidden from Brad. Sam, if he finds me—it won't be pretty or fun!" Raylene said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Sam stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, none of that. I'm here and as long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you." He told her as he held her close. Raylene stood there in his arms, listening to his heart beat. She didn't know what she had ever done to deserve a man as good as Sam Winchester, but she was thankful she had him. When they were growing up, he was just the kid who had a huge crush on Cheyanne. It wasn't until years later that she started having feelings for him but by then he had gone off to Stanford.

"I love you Sam Winchester." Raylene said as she looked up into his blue eyes. Sam's eyes were technically hazel but they changed from blue to green to brown and many shades in between. Tonight, they were a golden blue shade. "I love you too Raylene." Sam said as he bent down to kiss her. Raylene was taller than Cheyanne but she still barely came to Sam's chest. She liked it though, in his arms she felt safe, protected and cherished.

From down the hall, Sam and Raylene heard Dean and Cheyanne deep in the throes of their lovemaking. "Well, I guess they made up and he took divorce back off the table." Raylene said, trying not to laugh. "Yea—I think we can out do 'em though—shall we?" Sam asked playfully as he took her hand in his and led her back to their room.

The next morning, both Raylene and Cheyanne walked very gingerly into the kitchen. They fixed themselves cups of coffee and then very carefully sat down at the table. Sam and Dean gave each other a proud look. They were proud of themselves for making love to their women so good last night, that both women were sore as hell. "I seriously could sleep for a week." Cheyanne said as she yawned and stretched. "Me too—It's going to be a day for copious amounts of coffee!" Raylene admitted.

"Yep, I don't think copious amounts of sex is worth the soreness and the need for sleep we now need." Cheyanne laughed. She silently groaned when she heard the twins over the baby monitor. "Mama, dada." Little Sammy's voice could be heard along with his brother's. "I'll go get them." Dean said with a grin. It took all the strength that Cheyanne could muster to flip him off. He laughed as he headed down the hall.

A few minutes later, Dean was back and putting the twins in their high chairs. Hey were in a very cheerful mood as Dean fixed them oatmeal for breakfast. Cheyanne was thankful that they were now eating solid food, but she would nurse them for as long as her milk supply held up. She stood up and walked over to them and helped Dean feed the boys. She fed one while he fed the other.

"So I've been doing some thinking, we have to take care of this Brad situation before he causes trouble for us all. I kind of have a plan." Cheyanne said as she stopped feeding little Dean long enough to take a sip of coffee. "Normally I would argue with you on this, but I think you have a point." Dean said as he continued to feed little Sammy. "You know, I had a dream once of us raising our kids outside the life, but I guess that won't happen…" Dean teased as he put the boys' bowls in the sink and helped them down out of their high chairs.

"Well, we can adapt our lives to that. I think we make sure they have as normal a childhood as possible—so far we're awesome at it." Cheyanne replied as she stood up and picked up the twins and headed to her room. She bathed the boys in her bathtub. Dean came in to give her a hand bathing the boys. "Cheyanne, can you promise me one thing?" Dean asked as he lathered up little Dean's hair. "Anything baby." She said as she lathered up little Sammy's hair. "No more secrets, no more lies—you shouldn't feel like you have to go behind my back." Dean said as he finished washing little Dean's hair. "Yes, but don't give me anymore ultimatums—I don't want to feel like I could lose my family for trying to save people." She told him, never taking her eyes off the twins.

They finished bathing the twins and then got them dressed for the day. Cheyanne took them into the great room and set up their little baby gate play yard near her desk and then sat down to get some work done. Dean and Sam started making phone calls to find out about Brad. Cheyanne assigned a few cases to a few hunters and then sat down to study the pendant.

The amethyst meant protection, the dragon meant wisdom and knowledge. Cheyanne was still trying to decipher the Enochian engraving on the back. "UGH! Why does Enochian have to be some damn flowery?" Cheyanne grumbled in frustration. She had been staring at the words for about an hour, even the twins were about to give up and take a nap. "Nochian." Little Dean repeated. "That's right!" Cheyanne answered him. He grinned up at her and giggled. "Flowery." Little Sammy chimed in, laughing along with his brother and mother.

Cheyanne put the pendant down for a little while and stepped over the little paly yard fence. She sat down in the floor with the twins. They both crawled over to her and sat in her lap. She played with them for a long time. She loved spending time with her family. Raylene came through the bunker looking for her. Both twins giggled loudly and said "Ray-ray!" Raylene smiled when she saw them sitting in their mother's lap. "I thought they were being awfully quiet!" She said, stepping into the play yard.

"Chey?" Sam called out. "In here Sammy!" She answered as he walked into the room. "Sammy!" Both boys yelled in unison. They crawled over to where their uncle stood just outside the play yard. He knelt down and gave them hugs and then picked them up. "I dare ya to tell them they can't call you Sammy!" Cheyanne teased. She remembered the many arguments Sam and Dean had over Sam's nickname. "Okay, I think we have pretty much established that only family gets to call me that." He teased. He didn't mind being Uncle Sammy at all.

"Hey! What are you doing with my ankle biters? Get your own!" Dean said as he walked up behind Sam. "Dada!" The twins yelled, reaching out for Dean. Dean smiled as he took them in his arms. "What are you doing?" Dean asked the twins as he settled them on his hips. Holding them on his hips was not as easy as Cheyanne always made it look. "They were helping me." Cheyanne said with a laugh.

"Nochian flowery." The boys said in unison. "They speak the truth!" Cheyanne added with a laugh. "I am fixing to find Castiel and ask for his help." Cheyanne said, standing up. Just as she stood up, Cass came walking into the room. "Yay, my favorite trench coated angel!" Cheyanne said with a grin. "I think I'm your only trench coated angel." He said looking confused.

"I know that—that's why you're my favorite one." Cheyanne smiled. Cass caught on and laughed with her. "What can I help you with?" He asked her, helping her step back over the play yard. He followed over to her desk. She handed him the pendant. "I'm having a little bit of trouble deciphering this—it's in Enochian, but it looks like an older form—or at least a form that I have never seen before." Cheyanne explained.

Castiel took a close look at the engraving. "It appears to say that whoever wears this amulet will have not only have protection from the darkness, but shall also find the wisdom and peace they seek. They shall find what they are looking for…" He explained as he handed it back to her. "See, that's what I was having trouble with—it didn't make sense to me." Cheyanne said. "Chey, the only person who can wear that is you—it can only be worn by an Oracle—can only be deciphered by one too. I just happen to be able to make out the words because Enochian is the original language of the angels." Cass explained.

"It's a damn flowery language! Almost worse than Shakespearian." Cheyanne said with a sigh. Dean had just walked back into the room after putting the twins down for a nap. "I seem to remember you loving Shakespeare in high school. You even said you wanted our love to be like Romeo and Juliet…" Dean teased as he walked up behind her and bent down to kiss her.

"Fuck Romeo and Juliet, I want our love story to be like Morticia and Gomez! They were in love and didn't kill themselves." Cheyanne laughed as Dean began kissing the length of her arm. "Not in here you two!" Raylene said as she walked over to Cheyanne's desk and set a cup of coffee down for her. "Thank you!" Cheyanne said as she took a sip. "Damn, I've been replaced by coffee!" Dean teased as he stood back up and headed towards the kitchen.

He laughed as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup. Cass walked in behind him, looking worried. "What's wrong Cass? You and Ariana having a fight or something?" Dean asked as he leaned up against the counter and drank his coffee. "I'm hearing things on Angel radio—Heaven is wanting Cheyanne to hurry up with her job before the angels have to step in—these days my Angel radio is spotty at best." Castiel explained.

"I walked away from Heaven for Ariana, so now I can only pick up bits and pieces. I pick up the very serious stuff mostly. The main talk is how Cheyanne is supposed to be working to lock the darkness back up…" Cass said. Dean did not like the sound of this. Castiel watched his best friend. He knew there was an ocean of feelings that Dean was hiding. Dean did not like Cheyanne using her powers for anything. Dean had assumed that he and Sam would lock the darkness back up because they had always stopped the end of the world. He didn't like his wife being in any part of this whole thing.

"Cass, I don't like this—I just want her to stay home and work and raise the kids in as close to a normal life as we can manage. Is that too much to ask?" Dean said with a sigh. He knew he had to either get on board with this whole thing or be left behind. He wanted to support his wife but he was also afraid of losing her. "Dean, if Cheyanne doesn't stop this darkness, there will no world left for your children to grow up in—it will be worse than if we had never stopped the apocalypse…" Cass said quietly. Dean had never thought of that.

Cheyanne walked into the kitchen a few moments later to put her cup in the sink. She smiled up at her husband. "Okay, look, you have a job to do—so do Sam and me. I guess it's time we helped you for a change." Dean said as he walked over to Cheyanne and put his hands on her shoulders. "So, you're really truly okay with the whole coven business? I don't have to worry about you and the boys?" She asked as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Cheyanne, I can't say I'm going to like every minute of this but I know I can't keep you locked in the house all the time. Hell, you've been doing your job and taking care of everybody and everything else and I never realized you were doing other things. Cheyanne, I want us to work—I don't want to lose you, but I want us to work." Dean said as he kissed her. "Baby, there was never any time I even thought I would walk away from us—we fight but who doesn't just because I may not agree with you all the time, in no way means I don't care or I don't love you." Cheyanne explained, finally realizing just what Dean's biggest fear of all was.

She gently stroked the hair at the base of Dean's neck and sighed as she looked up into his emerald green eyes. "Dean, I love you so much— you and the boys are my world. When I first joined the coven I told Olivette in no uncertain terms that my family would always come first. I don't go to every meeting or ritual because if I did I would never be home." Cheyanne said as she stroked his cheek.

Dean smiled down at her. Cheyanne had a way of erasing all his worries and fears with just a slight touch of her hands. She always had that ability with him, even when they were kids. As he thought about their lives together, Dean realized that nurturing and taking care of people had always come natural to Cheyanne. She had always had a curious fascination with spells and reading about lore and researching anything and everything she could. Cheyanne had always been a straight A student, honor roll, honor society, she was even Valedictorian of her high school when she graduated.

She was the same way in college and nursing school. Cheyanne poured her heart and soul into everything she did and it showed. Dean realized that just maybe Cheyanne had been born to be a witch and a healer. He also realized that if he didn't encourage her and support her, she would wilt and he wanted her to blossom and become the great Oracle she was born to be. Before she could question the range of emotions she saw burning in his eyes, Dean leaned down and kissed her.

Dean kissed Cheyanne long and hard. When he finally let go, Cheyanne was left panting and breathless. "Damn, I'm not complaining but to what do I owe that to?" She teased as she snuggled into his chest. Dean held her in his arms for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I don't know, I just started seeing you in a different light. I have known you literally my entire life and have always been amazed at how awesome you are—how many times have you patched any of us up, nursed us through countless illnesses—hell you caught strep throat from Sammy once and still took nursed me and Bobby through hangovers! Cheyanne, you were born to be the Oracle—healing people and taking care of them has always came naturally to you! As much as I want to, I can't hold you back and keep you from that. Besides, I am so damn proud of you!" Dean said as he kissed her again.

Dean loved how Cheyanne lit up whenever somebody, especially him, gave her even the smallest compliment. For some reason, he got the impression that Aunt Lydia had been just as tough on Cheyanne as John Winchester had been on Sam and him. Cheyanne hadn't spoken of her mother since the night Lydia died, and Dean didn't want to ask. He thought maybe he should.

Cheyanne had been the first person he had really ever opened up to about what Hell was like, about the torture he had endured and then later done to other souls. She had been the first person he admitted to about how much he had liked doing the torturing. The whole time he had told her, he had never looked her in the eye, afraid of what he might see in her eyes. Cheyanne had sat there patiently and listened, when he had finished, she simply took him in her arms and held him.

Dean realized Cheyanne was a hell of a lot stronger than he ever gave her credit for. If anybody could untie Heaven and Hell and lock the darkness back up, it was her. All he could think of was that his Cheyanne was about to show the world just what she was made of and he would have her back through it all!

A few days later, Cheyanne was running around the bunker like a chicken with its head cut off. She and Dean were trying to figure out what they were going to do for the twins first Christmas. Dean and Sam had already went out and got a tree. They had all decorated it, Bobby had raided a few storage sheds on his property and had brought them a lot of ornaments. They had even went Christmas shopping for the twins and each other, as well as for Sam, Raylene, Castiel, Ariana, Charlie, Ben, Lisa, Bobby and John. Everybody was coming to the bunker and Cheyanne had made plans to cook dinner.

Cheyanne was trying to get everything taken care of before she went to meet up with the Grand Coven. She had made plans to attend this meeting and then be home in time to complete the finishing touches around the bunker. She left Dean in charge of a to-do list that was about 4 pages long. Dean assured her that everything would get done before she got back. He thought she was so damn cute when she was worried.

The coven was meeting in Wisconsin, so Cheyanne decided she would drive herself there. Dean tossed her the keys to the Impala. "Dean, you never let me take Baby off that far by myself." Cheyanne said, trying to keep her excitement under control. "Yeah, I know but I think my baby deserves the best." He said, winking at her. She giggled as she put her duffel bag in the trunk. A few minutes later, Cheyanne was on the highway headed out of Lawrence.

Cheyanne crossed the state line into Wisconsin around 4AM. She drove another 45 minutes till she came to Sugar Hill and found a motel. She checked in and then called Dean as soon as she had brought her bag into the room. "Hey Chey." He grunted sleepily. He wasn't about to admit she woke him up but Cheyanne knew damn well she had. Cheyanne smiled as she sat down on her bed. "I was just checking in, I made it here safe and sound—so did Baby." She teased as she began taking off her boots.

Dean smiled and laughed a sleepy little chuckle. "If you need me for anything—I'm just a phone call away…" Dean said, he was okay with her doing her thing but he didn't trust the other witches in the coven. They talked for a few minutes while Cheyanne got undressed and began running bath water. "Ohhh, I wish I was there with you right now." Dean said, his voice husky with need. "I'll be home soon enough and then you can join me in the bath." Cheyanne teased.

She hung up the phone and put it on the charger while she took her bubble bath. She had hoped the heater in the room would kick in and heat the room up but she was wrong. She stayed in the bath until she could no longer even get hot water out of the faucet, then she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out. She checked her phone as she dried off, rolling her eyes when she saw the pics Dean had just sent her. Dean smiled when he read her responses. She turned him on like no one else could so he sent her pics of the evidence. "Really?" She texted back. "I can't wait till I get home." She added with a smile.

Cheyanne smiled as she finished getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, one of Dean's black t-shirts and one of his plaid button down shirts. Dean had spritzed them with his cologne and packed them in her suitcase without her knowing about it. Cheyanne loved the fact that he had done that. She knew he missed her. She was still smiling as she brushed out her hair and used the hair dryer.

Her phone rang as she clipped her hair up in a messy French twist. It was Olivette. "Cheyanne, darling how are you?" She asked in her usual silky tone. Cheyanne didn't trust some of the ladies in the coven, and Olivette was one of them. Cheyanne just brushed it off as the fact that she had a hard time trusting anyone because of her mother. Olivette and Cheyanne spoke for a few moments and then Cheyanne hung up.

She sat on her bed trying to decide if she was hungry or sleepy. Sleep one as she laid down and dozed off. She had been asleep for some time when for some reason her mother entered her dreams. "I should have known you wouldn't turn out worth anything." Lydia said coldly. She had never believed in giving unnecessary praise or doting on a child needlessly. Lydia was beyond pissed at Cheyanne.

"How the hell are you in my dream? Aren't you in Heaven—or Hell, you are the one who married a demon and lied to me about it my whole life…" Cheyanne said, crossing her arms. She hated these dreams but evidently things needed to be said between her and her mother. "You know, it would have been a hell of a lot easier if I'd have known sooner who my biological father was…" Cheyanne started. She had spent years afraid of her mother but she was a grown woman now.

"You think I would have told you that in front of the likes of John Winchester? He would have put you down—believe me baby I always looked out for you!" Lydia began. "Looked out for me? Like the time you used for bait and I woke up three days later laying in a bathtub full of ice—and missing a kidney! Were you looking out for me the time you tried to pimp me out to some of your horny drunk hunter friends?" Cheyanne began, she had never told Dean any of the things she had endured because of her mother.

"You had a job to do—you had to earn your keep—raising kids isn't cheap and you were never grateful—always whining and crying "I don't know that man, I'm not ready to do any of that…. Blah, blah, blah." Lydia interrupted Cheyanne. She didn't have time to listen to her daughter snivel. Cheyanne was getting angrier by the second.

"Even in death you haven't changed one bit! When you were alive everything was always about you, about how Cheyanne can make Lydia's life easier—is that why you pawned me off on Uncle John so damn much? As scared as I was the night you died, I was also relieved—because I was finally free from you! I would no longer be used as bait, or be sold to drunk, dirty, horny men! I was adopted by Bobby Singer and you know what, I got to have as close to a normal life as I could! I actually got a choice I didn't have to be a hunter!" Cheyanne was almost shouting.

Her eyes were slowly turning black and the electricity in the room began to spark and crackle in the room. "As far as I'm concerned you are not my mother—do you know that after you died, Grandma and Grandpa Van Buren wouldn't even take me in? They told Uncle John that I was an abomination and no allowed in their house—Bobby Singer adopted me and I changed my name to Singer. I learned the hard way that family doesn't always mean the people you are related to by blood!" Cheyanne said, beginning to pace the room.

Lydia stood there mortified, she had no idea that her parents had refused to raise Cheyanne. She had just assumed her daughter would be taken care of. She was very impressed by Cheyanne's fighting spirit though. "Oh honey, I am sorry they treated you like that, and for using you for bait and even trying to get you to turn tricks but here's the catch, life is hard and being a hunter doesn't exactly pay the bills so I figured you needed to learn a trade to feed yourself…" Lydia began in mock concern.

"Do you know I have never spoken about you since your death? Hell's Bells, I am married to Dean now and I still can't bring myself to talk to him about you!" Cheyanne said hotly. The electricity kept getting thicker in the room. Cheyanne realized it was her making it crackle and spark. "You married Dean Winchester? Are you really that stupid? I figured you would find a real man when you grew up, not some hunter with daddy issues…" Lydia spat as she walked closer to her daughter.

"I hope you don't have children with that boy! The last thing those two boys need is to multiply!" Lydia said, raising her hand to slap Cheyanne. By the time Lydia's hand made contact with Cheyanne's face, she knew she had pushed her daughter too far.

"As a matter of fact, I do have two boys with him—twins! Dean is not only a wonderful husband, he is the best father my children could have! I will not stand here and listen to you run my family or me down any longer! You were never a mother to me—you treated me like I was nothing more than an inconvenience to you! NO MORE!" Cheyanne shouted as she began walking towards her mother.

Lydia began backing away from her daughter. She didn't think Cheyanne could hurt her because they were not in their corporeal bodies, but astral projection did pose its problems. She had been dead for years but she had heard she could use this method to visit Cheyanne. She had been mortified to hear that her daughter now possessed the powers that had eluded her all her life. She had hid the fact that her family had witches in the long blood line of hunters.

Lydia did not know that Cheyanne was the Oracle spoken of in the ancient prophecy. "Cheyanne, you're a witch? But how?" She asked her daughter. Witches did not have a long lifespan—especially at the hands of a Winchester. "Well that's a funny story in itself—sometimes trauma, such as being raped, will cause the powers that have lain dormant for years to surface. That's what happened in my case. As it turns out, I'm not only a witch, but I am an Oracle…" Cheyanne said as she backed her mother into the motel room door.

Cheyanne did not like the fact that her mother could invade her dreams like this, she wanted Dean to wake her up and hold her and tell her it was just a nightmare. She knew she needed to wake up, but how? This astral projection was more powerful than she had ever managed to do or had ever encountered before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and Crowley was sitting in a chair in the corner of her room.

"Hello poppet. You called?" He asked as he crossed his ankle over her knee. "No, I have this under control, but mother might need your help!" Cheyanne said, looking Lydia straight in the eyes. Her mother was still about 4 inches taller than her. "Crowley, I know you heard every word exchanged in this room, I told you a while back there are reasons I will not speak of my mother—you just heard them!" Cheyanne said, it was taking all her strength to not lay a hand on her mother.

"You make me so damn sick! A real mother is there for her children! I will never put my husband or my children through the things you put me through! Crowley, you and Squirrel have always wondered why I never talk about my mother—now you know!" Cheyanne said as she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Lydia a little more than a crying heap on the floor.

Crowley sat in his chair unmoving. He had heard rumors here and there about Lydia from the demons who had the misfortune of coming in contact with her. He had heard that she had been horrible to Cheyanne, but he had never known the rumors were true. "Cheyanne, when I snap my finger, you will wake up—I don't know who brought your mother into your dream or why." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers.

Cheyanne woke up with a start. "What the hell?" She said, then noticed Crowley was there. "Please tell me that was a dream—or was it?" She asked as she sat up on the side of the bed, rubbing her temple. "I haven't felt this bad since I let Dean sweet talk me into trying yager bombs after high school graduation…" She laughed. She truly did feel like she had the worse hangover ever.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she stood up and staggered to the sink for a glass of water. Crowley laughed, she reminded him of Dean after a hard night of drinking. "Glenda, somehow your mother just dream walked into your dream—I'm thinking you may need answers and I'm here to help you find them." He said. "Why are you here alone? Shouldn't Squirrel be with you?" He added.

"It's just a coven meeting—nothing big—but after that dream, I sure wouldn't mind him being here right about now." She explained. "Good, you call him and then meet me at the diner for some brunch." He said as he disappeared again. She sighed as she hit Dean's number in her phone.

"Cheyanne—are you okay?" Dean asked without even saying hello. "Kind of—nothing major, any chance you could join me?" She asked, trying to hide the tears in her voice. "I sure can—I'll get Raylene or Ariana to watch the twins and I'll be there as fast as I can." He said, beginning to worry.

Dean knew it wasn't like Cheyanne to ask him to come to her—not without reason. Cheyanne wasn't needy, in fact she was one of the most independent women he had ever known. She was so strong that sometimes Dean wondered if she even needed him. So when she asked him to come, he would drop everything and come to her. Dean walked out of his room and went to find Raylene and Ariana. He found Raylene giving the twins a snack.

"Hey do you and Sam have any plans?" He asked her as he walked into the kitchen. "Not really, maybe grabbing a pizza and renting some movies…" She said as she finished with the snacks and began cleaning the boys up. "Would you mind watching them, Cheyanne called and asked me to come to her—she never does that." Dean explained. "Yes, we will watch them—go take care of our girl." Raylene said without hesitation.

Dean went back to his room and packed a bag, then he grabbed his jacket and the keys to Cheyanne's truck. Raylene explained the situation to Sam as Dean pulled out of the garage. "Wow! Cheyanne wouldn't have asked him to come if it wasn't something major." He said in disbelief.

Cheyanne grabbed her purse and keys and drove to the diner. She found Crowley sitting in a corner booth. She walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Okay, so mom was in my dream—how much did you hear before you showed up?" She asked, pausing long enough to order a cup of coffee when the waitress appeared for their drink orders.

"Long enough to hear that Lydia wasn't the woman I married all those years ago. Cheyanne, I was ready to walk away from everything for you and your mother, then I was told that you two had been killed." Crowley said. He had always held Lydia on a pedestal. He would have never envisioned the hell she was capable of putting their child through. As much as he was impressed, he realized the similarities between Lydia and Rowena and it made him shiver.

"I guess mom meant well, and I was scared for a very long time after she died, but after a while, I realized that life was going to be okay—that I was going to be okay. Dad and Dean always saw to that." Cheyanne said as the waitress reappeared with their drinks and took their food orders. Crowley rolled his eyes when Cheyanne ordered grits and biscuits and gravy and a side of bacon. "What? A girl has to eat—and after that dream this morning, I am starving!" She explained as she added copious amounts of cream and sugar to her coffee.

They finished their mean in silence. Crowley encouraged her to tell Dean about Lydia. He had his own pressing matters to attend to in Hell. He paid the check and walked her out to the Impala and then he was gone. Cheyanne went back to her motel room and began laying out her altar on the dining table in the room. She anointed the candles and lit them.

Cheyanne took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled. "I cast all my worries and all negative energy out of my body, out of my soul. I throw all the toxic negativity out into the universe and I ask to be filled instead with positive light and love." She said as she began to feel the negative energy flow out of her and the positive energy flow into her.

She was feeling a whole lot better a little while later. She left the candles burning as she made coffee in the ancient coffee machine in the room. "Damn what time is it anyway?" She said to herself. Cheyanne walked over to her bed and checked her phone on the night stand. It was almost 7PM. Dean should be pulling up in the parking lot just anytime. Cheyanne laughed when her stomach rumbled at her.

"Damn, I seriously got to start remembering to eat." She laughed as she picked up the menu next to the phone. She was looking it over when a familiar knock sounded on the door. She double checked through the peep door and then opened the door for Dean. She smiled up at him as she pulled him into her arms. Cheyanne kissed Dean for all she was worth.

Dean was surprised but kissed her back with just as much passion. He gently pushed her into the room and shut the door behind him. Cheyanne didn't say a word, she was too busy helping her husband out of his clothes. Dean didn't argue as he returned the favor.

He gently laid her on the bed, his lips on her body, and her lips on his. They made love like never before. Dean sensed a new need in Cheyanne, one he had never recognized before. Cheyanne couldn't explain it but all of the sudden she wanted Dean, needed to feel every inch of him as close to her as she could. After they had finished making love, Cheyanne laid in Dean's arms with her head on his chest.

"Wow!" Dean said as he scooted up to a semi sitting position in the bed. "Whatever has gotten into you, I like it!" He teased with a grin. "Mmmmmm." Cheyanne mumbled into his chest. "I had a hellacious nightmare this morning when I got here and let's just say it made me appreciate you more." She said as she began tracing circles on his chest.

"What's with the candles and things?" He asked nodding towards the table. "I had a nightmare that was so damn scary that I felt the need to smudge me and the room. Basically, I am cleansing the negative energy out of myself and the room and allowing positive energy, love and light to pour into me." She explained to Dean. "Well I think we could both use some positive energy." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Look, I know you hate this whole coven business, but thank you for coming when I called." Cheyanne said as she straddled Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "She giggled when she felt Dean's body respond underneath hers. He grinned wickedly at her as he help his erection while she slid her hot womanly core down onto him. She gasped as Dean thrust into hard. "Baby, not that I'm about to complain, but your powers…" He said between gritted teeth as his thrusts picked up speed and intensity.

By then, Dean had found Cheyanne's G-spot and was hitting it so hard she couldn't form coherent thoughts, much less words. Only words she could manage were moans and the occasional "Oh God Dean!" and "Yes!" Dean smiled, he knew he was driving her wild with every thrust and movement he made inside her body. His teeth grazed her neck, shoulder and collarbone. Cheyanne loved it when he grazed his teeth on her body. She loved it even more when he would nip her then kiss where he just bit.

Dean grabbed a handful of Cheyanne's mahogany hair while he thrust into her harder and harder. He could feel her orgasm building around him. "Oh God baby, you're so sweet!" He said between clenched teeth. He buried himself in his wife as deep as he could and grunted as he bit her shoulder and spilled his white hot seed inside of her. Cheyanne stayed there, straddling Dean for the longest, allowing the aftershocks to milk him even more. She kissed him hard as she climbed off of him and headed into the bathroom.

Dean smiled the way a man only does when he knows he just satisfied his woman the right way. He heard the water running and knew Cheyanne was wetting a washcloth to clean herself up. She came out of the bathroom with a clean warm wet washcloth and began cleaning Dean up too. They had a mess of the bed with all their love making. Dean laughed again, it had been awhile since they had gotten that wild.

"Now that I can talk, to answer your question, yes sex drains my powers substantially—these meetings do not always require my powers. This one for instance, is to basically go over the minutes and things of last meeting and to discuss a few things-nothing too dramatically magical." Cheyanne said, leaning over to kiss Dean. "Mmmmmm, in that case—I won't feel guilty. " He teased as he kissed her back and playfully slapped her on her naked ass.

"Don't ever fell guilty. It's not that I can't say no to you—I just never want to!" Cheyanne admitted, as she ran her hands through Dean's hair. He laughed. She had never told him that before. He loved this side of Cheyanne. She was seldom this carefree and open with anybody—of course now days they were seldom ever truly alone.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" He asked her as he reached out to stroke the hair that had fallen over her shoulder, covering one of her breasts. "You have, but I will never get tired of hearing it. You are the only person allowed to tell me that I'm beautiful and I'll believe it. Dean, you don't just tell me I'm beautiful—you show me I am." Cheyanne said as she began to get dressed.

Dean had to admit, he loved watching her naked body move across the room. "I am finally ready to talk about some things from my childhood—if you want to listen." Cheyanne said as she pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt. "Really? I thought that was a very off limits subject for you." Dean said, moving to get dressed as well. "Okay, you want to grab a bite to eat first?" He asked as he heard her stomach growl from across the room.

"Yea we could do that." Cheyanne admitted in a tiny, almost childlike voice. Dean laughed. He ordered some take-out from the nearest diner and went to pick it up. Cheyanne cleaned up the room and put away her candles. By the time Dean returned, their motel room looked halfway normal. She smiled as Dean walked in with their food. He winked at her as he set the table for them.

"You know, you and me could totally run a little Bed and Breakfast—just leave the life behind—just us and the boys." He teased as they sat down to eat. Dean listened as Cheyanne told him about her dream from that morning. He tried not to interrupt but Astral Projection—especially of a dead person—involved some serious spell work, and it usually wasn't good.

"In a way, I'm kind of glad mom was in my dream—I feel like I finally got some closure." Cheyanne said between bites of Chicken Fried Steak and gravy. "Closure from what?" Dean asked, he could already see the storm clouds forming in her eyes. "Oh man, please tell me you have something chocolate—I'm gonna need it after I finish tell you all this stuff." She said with a laugh. "As a matter of fact, I do." Dean said with a wink.

Cheyanne took a few more bites of food, then pushed her plate away. She couldn't eat while telling him this, nor could she look him in the eye. She took a deep breath and a gulp of her iced tea to steady her nerves. "I know you keep my mom on a pedestal, so brace yourself for what I have to tell you." She began. Dean was worried, what could possibly be that bad that Cheyanne wouldn't talk about it.

Cheyanne stood up, she lifted her t-shirt so he could see the pink puffy scar that she had for as long as he could remember. "You always asked me how I got that—even when it had stitches there. It was never that I wouldn't tell you, I couldn't. Mom was hunting a wizard who stole random organs from his victims—she used me as bait. I was 11 years old at the time. She told me she would be back and left me on a park bench—I woke up three days later in a bathtub full of ice. I was scared, and in pain, and wanting my mother." She said, taking a chance to look at Dean.

He knew she could see the horror on his face and he couldn't hide it. "She told me to tell you and Uncle John that I had fallen and cut myself… so I did. Mom was always reminding me how much I owed her for being her daughter. She had me convinced that I was worthless. I came home from the library one night and walked in on her with another man. Turns out he was a hunter, he had paid for her services—and mine. I refused, he demanded his money back, and mom never let me forget it.

She told me every day how Grandma and Grandpa Van Buren had disowned her for keeping me—for marrying my father. I was never allowed to forget that hunting wasn't exactly a bill paying job and I had to earn my keep. She fully expected me to prostitute myself to keep up both fed and housed. As scared as I was when she died, I was also relieved because I was free." Cheyanne said, daring to look up at Dean. She was surprised that he had tears running down his cheeks just like she did.

"I never blamed mom because love and affection don't come freely from the Van Buren's—trust me Ariana has some stories about them—I loved her and I tried to be a good daughter. It took dad adopting me for me to understand that none of my mom's problems were ever my fault…"She said.

Dean could not believe the story he was hearing. John Winchester had always made Aunt Lydia seem like a saint. He had never let on that she was horrible to Cheyanne, but the John had always taken care of Cheyanne and treated her like she was one of his own children finally made sense to Dean.

John had wanted to protect her just like Dean always had. "I think Uncle John wanted dad to adopt me because he knew Bobby Singer would show me love and raise me right—and he did. With dad, I never had to worry about one of mom's dates trying to come into my room at night, or having to listen to them have sex in the bed next to mine—" She said, no longer trying to hold back the tears.

Dean felt sick to him stomach. He had no idea that Aunt Lydia had put Cheyanne through so much. He stood up and walked over to her, without saying a word, he took her in his arms and held her tight against his chest. Cheyanne snuggled into his big broad chest and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. He held and stroked her hair. "Chey, I never knew… wow!" Dean said, still trying to wrap his head around his wife's revelations.

"Did any of these guys ever…?" He asked as he held her tighter. She had been through enough torture in her life. "No, God knows a few of them tried but they never did touch me. The last time mom tried to sell me to a man was about three days before she died." Cheyanne said, wiping her tears. Dean reached down and grabbed a napkin off the table and helped her wipe her eyes and nose.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I never pressed because I assumed you didn't want to talk about it because you loved your mother so much." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I loved my mother—the same way you love Uncle John. I saw you try to be the good son and him over look you so I figured you had enough on your plate without my problems. I think in a lot of ways that's why we have always gravitated towards each other—in a lot of ways we're kindred spirits. I love you Dean." Cheyanne said quietly.

"Girl, we are soul mates if I ever saw any. You are the only person besides Sam I have ever let get this close to me. I love you too Chey." He said as he gently rocked her back and forth. "Thank you for always being there for me—you are my best friend and an awesome husband and father." She said as she finally looked up into his eyes. She took a clean napkin and wiped her husband's eyes too. "Always and forever. I'm sorry I've been such a dick—I'm not use to the whole Glenda the good witch thing yet." Dean said smiling down at her.

"You're forgiven. For future reference though, please know that I will never put anything before you and the boys. I just wanted to build on my powers and learn how to use them to help you and Sam—and maybe help save the world in the process." She said as she reached up and caressed the back of Dean's neck. He was putty in her hands whenever she did that and they both knew it.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner—but you had enough on your plate too—especially after Uncle Jon died, then Sammy, then you went to hell…there just never seemed to be a right time." She said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything at any time—no matter what." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She felt so good in his arms, he didn't want to let her go.

"Dean Winchester, you are a great man—no matter how you feel inside—I have always looked up to you—even back when we were the same height!" Cheyanne said as she inhaled his scent. He smelled of leather, whiskey and very faintly of their love making. Dean smiled at her. "You always did see the good in me—even when I couldn't. You always did have a way of making me believe it too." He admitted.

"Mmmmmm. I only marry awesome men—kinda have a thing for green eyed hunters who wear leather jackets and drive badass Impala's." She teased, making no effort what so ever to move from his arms. "Why don't you go take a bubble bath while I clean up?" He asked after a few moments. He must have known she was beginning to get sleepy. "Sounds good to me…" She said sleepily into his chest.

Moments later, Cheyanne sighed as she eased her exhausted body down in the hot bubble bath. The sting of the water was delicious on her skin, even where it bit her most intimate places. Dean stuck his head in the doorway, "Need anything while you're in here?" He asked, allowing his eyes to roam all over her naked body. Cheyanne was laying in the tub, feet propped up the wall over the faucet. She had a washcloth covering her eyes. "I would love a whiskey—since I'm not nursing tonight I'm allowed." She said, not bothering to move.

Dean smiled as he went and poured her a tiny bit of whiskey. Cheyanne rarely drank. She hadn't touched any alcohol since the twins were born because she was breast feeding. "You're such a good mother." Dean said a few minutes later as he handed her a tumbler with whiskey in it. Cheyanne smiled at the compliment. "I do my best." She said quietly.

She took a sip of the whisky and reveled in the burn as it went down her throat. Dean sat down on the floor beside the tub and watched his wife enjoy her whiskey. "Oh my, that is good! I had almost forgotten—haven't drank whiskey since Randy—"Cheyanne couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. "Hey, hey none of that—I'm here." Dean said taking her hand. The rape was another one of the things she would not talk about.

It wasn't that Cheyanne couldn't talk about these things, it was more like she wanted to be strong for her family—for Dean. Dean had enough of his own issues with worrying about hers. She had to remind herself that they were married now and shared the worry and could talk to each other about things.

She removed the washcloth from her face and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him. "I know baby, I wasn't having a flashback—scout's honor." She laughed. She finished her glass of whiskey and then finished bathing. Dean stood up and took her glass back into the bedroom. Cheyanne finished shaving her legs before the liquor kicked in.

She washed her hair then pulled the plug and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom. Dean was smoothing fresh sheets on the bed and smiled at her as she walked in. She blushed when he whistled at her. He finished making the bed and motioned for her to sit down on the bed. "I found this while I was changing the sheets—thought you would want to see it." Dean said as he pulled a hex bag out of his pocket. Curiously, Cheyanne opened it. She recognized the hair and a ring that had once belonged to her mother.

"Mom's ring! This hex bag is some major magic—you mess with this kind of magic and you stand a good chance of it biting you in the ass—times 10!" Cheyanne said, trying to think over which on the ladies would be this powerful. "Okay—we'll destroy this because I do not want another visit from my dead mother—let her rest in peace." Cheyanne said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Dean took the hex bag over to the sink and torched it. They both watched as it dissipated into thick purple acrid smoke. "There are only three witches in the coven powerful enough to cast that spell—and I'm one of them. I haven't seen this ring since the night mom died." Cheyanne said as she held the ring up the light.

Cheyanne dug through her duffle bag and pulled out a sexy, lacey night gown. It was a deep rose pink, and it accentuated her curves perfectly. Cheyanne had never been toothpick skinny but she had never been fat either. She worked out to stay healthy, she never worried about the numbers on the scale. Dean loved her no matter what her weight was and she was happy.

She had been working out a little more since the twins were born to help drop her baby weight, since she was breast feeding though the weight had come a little easier than normal. "WOW! I love that gown on you. That's a great color on you too." Dean said, trying to pick his jaw up off the floor. Cheyanne smiled and blushed.

"Winchester, I don't know what it is about you, when I'm with you I turn into some sort of insatiable nymphomaniac! I like it! With Randy, I never wanted it—he couldn't turn me on if I was a light switch—but with you, all you got to do is give me that famous wink of yours or that crooked grin and I melt." She said, walking over to him. "Well, we are soul mates—and I'm guessing it's because deep down, you know how much I love you—and for the record, you drive me just as crazy. I have never wanted any other woman the way I want you." Dean said, taking her into his arms.

"I love you girl." Dean said as he bent down to kiss her. "Love you too." She replied as she pulled his closer so she could deepen the kiss. Dean laughed to himself as he kissed the top of her head. "Damn, you are so short. I never realized I married a midget woman." He teased, giving her that crooked grin of his. "See that grin right there—the one I've never been able to resist—that's how we ended up with twins…" She said as she ran her hand up under his shirt.

"Hmmm, let me go take a shower right quick, then I will show you how we got the twins—refresh your memory…" He teased as he stripped off his shirt and did his manly strut to the bathroom. Cheyanne smiled as she turned off the big lights in the room and turned on the bedside lamps. She pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed and waited for Dean.

She quickly checked her phone and noticed she had quite a few texts from both Crowley and Olivette. She had three missed calls from Olivette as well. Cheyanne knew Dean would be a while in the shower. He was the only other person that took almost as long in the shower as she did. She knew she had nothing to hide from Dean but she wanted a little bit of privacy when talking to the Grand Supreme of the Grand Coven.

Cheyanne hit Olivette's number in her phone and waited for her to answer. "Cheyanne, darling! I was beginning to worry. How are you sweetheart?" Olivette answered in her posh British accent. Cheyanne smiled at the woman. "I'm sorry, I had a rough morning and then my husband came shortly after I did…" She explained, biting her tongue to keep from laughing when she realized how her words came out. How true that statement was in more ways than one!

Cheyanne told Olivette about the hex bag. Olivette went pale on her end of the phone. Using Astral Projection in this manner was strictly forbidden. Not many witches could even do it and using the dead to cause harm to the living was a very daunting task because the dead could turn around and bite the witch that sent them.

"Well, assuming you didn't want to summon your mother, and I have better things to do than torment my friends, there is only one other witch we know who could do this…"Olivette said as she began filing her nails with an emery board. "Well, I do know one more person who could theoretically do it but I hope he knows better." Cheyanne said, automatically thinking of Crowley.

"We can discuss this tomorrow night at the meeting. Until then, Olivette, you and the ladies lay low because my husband isn't the only hunter around—he won't bother any of us unless he has reason to—same goes for the rest of my family but we do have one hunter that we know of who has been trying to track the coven. Be careful, hun." Cheyanne said, as she ended the call and hung up the phone. She placed it back on the charger and got comfortable as she waited for Dean.

Dean had finished his shower and stood with a towel wrapped around his waist in front of the mirror. He was in a really good mood. He whistled while he shaved. Personally, he preferred three day scruff, but he knew Cheyanne loved it when he was fresh shaven—even if she never said anything. He finished shaving and brushed his teeth. He finished drying off and put on a clean pair of boxer briefs and went into the bedroom.

When it was just him and Sam, he slept in either sweat pants of shorts, but since it was just him and Cheyanne, he felt comfortable to sleep in just his underwear—or even naked as was often the case when they were home. He grinned at her sexily as he walked over to the bed. She looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled at him. Cheyanne put her book down and wrapped her arms around Dean as he crawled into the bed.

"Mmmmmm, you smell so damn good! Oh and you shaved—dammit man if you only knew how much you turn me on when you are this smooth—" She said as her lips found his. "I bet I can guess, come here!" Dean playfully growled as got under the covers and pulled her to him. Cheyanne giggled as he rolled her beneath him and began exploring her body with his lips. "I hope this never changes between us." They said in unison and then laughed.

Dean continued his exploration of his wife's body. He loved the way she moaned and moved beneath him. Just her reaction to the touch of his hand or mouth on her body was enough to drive him wild, but he made sure she came first. He always put her pleasure before his, and Cheyanne made sure she returned the favor full force.

Cheyanne loved knowing just how much she drove Dean crazy when she was giving him a blow job. He had been the first man she had ever done that to. Dean always told her she was the best—he had other women give him oral but none of them had been as good at it as Cheyanne was. She loved knowing that a slight look or touch could make him want her instantly. To both of them, it felt like their passion seared each other right down to their souls.

They made love three times that night and then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Dean loved the feeling of Cheyanne sleeping on his chest. Cheyanne loved feeling Dean's strong arms wrapped around her—the sound of his steady heartbeat was her favorite lullaby. Dean played with her hair as she happily drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after daybreak, they were woke up by the sound of Dean's phone ringing. "Balls!" Cheyanne muttered as she reached over to answer the phone. "Hello." She answered hoarsely, barely opening one eye. The three glasses of whiskey she had the night before were not her friend this morning. She very rarely ever had a hangover but this one was a doozy.

Cheyanne had to grab onto the headboard to stop the room—or was it her head—from spinning. "Uhh, Chey?" Sam asked. "No, it's the Church lady!" She snarked. Sam knew from her tone that he had woke her up. He had to double check that he had called Dean's phone. "He's right here sleeping Idgit! What do you need?" Cheyanne said sharper than she meant too. Her head was pounding. "Look, I'm sorry but you called way too damn early and I may have drank a tiny bit too much last night." She admitted embarrassedly.

"Wait, too much for you or too much for Dean?" Sam teased. "Is there such thing as too much for Dean? Isn't that usually when we carry him out of the bar?" She said, trying not to laugh. "He keeps a giant bottle of aspirin and a red Gatorade in his ruck sack." Sam informed her. "I love you so much right now!" She said as she tried to move without waking Dean up.

She succeeded in that mission and then stumbled over to his ruck sack and found two red Gatorades and a huge bottle of aspirin. She put both bottles and the aspirin on the night stand and then crawled back in bed. She would tell Dean to call Sam when they both woke back up. She snuggled back into his arms and went back to sleep. Dean opened one eye as he opened his arms for her to snuggle back in. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he drifted back off to sleep.

They finally woke up for the day around noon. "Hey." Cheyanne whispered as she opened one eye. Dean had been gently drawing circles on her back and upper arms as well as playing with her hair. "Good morning sunshine." He said in his gravelly voice. "How you feeling this morning?" He asked flashing her a crooked grin. "Not funny asshole." She laughed. "Hey, I'm not laughing—I've just never seen you hungover—like ever." Dean said quietly, trying not to make Cheyanne's head pound any more than he was sure it already was.

"Mmmmmm, I know I should move off of you so you can move, but I'm terrified to move right now." She said, trying to keep her eyes shut. "Well, I do need to move—let's go really slow." He said as he tried to gently slide out from under her. "I am never drinking again!" She swore as she flipped the pillows to the cold side, relishing in the cool crisp feel against her skin.

"I will say you are less inhibited when you drink! Last night was unforgettable!" Dean said from the bathroom. "That part I remember!" She answered. "I tell you what, the last time I drank that much—ok for me that was a lot—I ended up waking up next to Randy the first time." She said, gingerly pulling herself to a sitting position on the side of the bed. "Dean walked out of the bathroom and pulled his boxer briefs back on. "Here let me help you." He said as he opened the aspirin and placed two into her palm. He waited for her to pop them in her mouth, then he opened one of the Gatorades and gave it to her.

"You know, as many hangovers you have nursed me through over the years, I guess it's finally my turn to return the favor." Dean said as he sat next to her on the bed. Cheyanne jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She started throwing up and couldn't seem to stop. Dean didn't hesitate, he was beside her in an instant, holding her hair while she puked.

"You really don't need to see this!" Cheyanne tried to protest but to no avail. "Yea right, leave my wife puking and not offer to care for her—how many times have you nursed me over the years? How many hangovers? Hell's bells Chey, I nursed you through morning sickness—how is this any different?" Dean argued with her as he continued to hold her hair. "I almost forgot the morning sickness—and don't forget, I practically had the twins in your lap in the back seat of the Impala!" Cheyanne said, trying to tease but was too sick to care.

"How could I forget? That was one of the best nights of my life—second only to the day I married their mom." Dean said with a smile. He stood up and walked over to the sink, he was back with a cool damn wash cloth which he held to Cheyanne's forehead. "Dammit Dean! Normally I'm flattered when you try to be romantic but at the moment I'm too sick to care!" She said when she could finally talk a little bit. He chuckled as he continued to wipe her face.

"Do you want to take a shower—since you're already naked? We got to get you presentable for your meeting tonight." Dean said as he helped her stand. Cheyanne welcomed the heat of the hot water washing over her body. "Need some help bathing?" Dean asked as he stripped off his underwear and stepped into the shower with her.

Cheyanne relaxed as Dean helped her bathe and wash her hair. She returned the favor for him. He even helped her shave her legs. She had to admit, she felt remarkably better by the time they both stepped out of the shower. They brushed their teeth, Cheyanne went into the bedroom to get dressed while Dean finished shaving.

Cheyanne dug through her bag and found clean panties and a bra, as well as her favorite pair of jeans. She had just pulled on one of Dean's t-shirts when he walked into the room. "One of these days we will be able to afford for you to have your own shirts." He teased as he pulled a t-shirt on. "But I like your shirts—they are comfy and they totally smell like you." She said in her smallest, cutest, most childlike voice. "You sound like you're feeling better." He said as he winked at her.

"A little." She giggled as she drank some more Gatorade. "As a matter of fact, I am hungry and in need of coffee—I have to also get ready for the meeting—can't just show up in jeans, I am the Oracle I have to dress the part." She said as she put on her boots and grabbed her purse.

A little while later, they were sitting in a corner booth at the diner. Cheyanne and Dean ordered coffee then began looking over the menu. "So what do you have to wear for these meetings?" Dean asked curiously. "Kind of like Stevie Nicks—a lot of flowy lace, maybe some leather…" Cheyanne explained. At first Dean thought she was joking but the look on her face said she was serious.

"There is a second hand shop up the street, we can check it out after we eat." Cheyanne said, she wanted to include Dean in as much of her new life as she could. "I would love for you to be there tonight but I think it's against the rules of the coven." She said quietly as she took a sip of her coffee. "I understand." Dean said, pretending to pout.

Cheyanne giggled as the waitress reappeared to take their order. They ordered their food and then began talking again. Cheyanne looked up to see Olivette and Antonia walk in. "Cheyanne, darling! So good to see you!" Olivette said as she bent down to hug the girl. Antonia did the same, eyeing Dean nervously. "Olivette, Antonia, this is my husband Dean." Cheyanne said as she introduced them to Dean. He shook their hands and smiled at them, pleased to finally meet the women his wife was always talking about.

Dean had a weird feeling about that Antonia lady. He couldn't explain it but something just wasn't right. She eyed him the way a dog looks at something dead before he rolls in it. She made Dean's skin crawl. He tried to shake it off as being a hunter too long but his instincts told him otherwise. "What's with that Antonia lady?" He whispered when the two witches were out of earshot.

"I know what you mean but I have no idea—if it makes ya feel better, she makes my skin crawl too." Cheyanne admitted. "I think we are quite the scandal of the coven—ya know the oracle being married to a hunter and all." Cheyanne teased with a smile. "Judging by the way Olivette was practically drooling, a sexy hunter at that—and a Man of Letters no less!" She added with a sexy wink.

Dean winked back at her with a laugh. "My sexy legacy man." Cheyanne teased him as she slid her shoe out of her flip flop and ran it up his leg. "Down woman!" He teased. Dean had to admit that even he had a little trouble at time keeping up with Cheyanne's sex drive. "Sorry, I never lied when I told you that you are the only man I have ever wanted." She said, blushing. "I know!" Dean said winking at her.

Dean laughed, he really enjoyed flirting with his wife. He missed his boys too. He was still in awe of the turn his life had taken here lately. Who would have ever thought that Dean Winchester would ever settle down with a wife and kids? He certainly never thought that—hell, he always figured he'd be dead by now—if it hadn't been for Cheyanne and Sam always having his back he might just have too.

"You know, as soon as the meeting is over tonight, we can make it home by morning if we shag ass." Cheyanne said as their food arrived. "You read my mind." Dean said as squeezed ketchup onto his plate. "I miss my babies!" Cheyanne said playfully. Dean knew she did. Cheyanne was a great mother. When he watched her with the twins, he saw what his mom should have had. When they had an argument, he remembered all the ones between his parents he had overheard when he was little.

Dean may not have had the best role models of parenting growing up, nor did he have the best role model of what a husband should be, but he was determined to be better to Cheyanne and the boys than John Winchester had been to Mary, him and Sammy. Dean was determined to do his best by them. As if she read his mind, Cheyanne reached across the table and squeezed his hand. She smiled at him when his eyes met hers.

After they finished their lunch, they walked down to the second hand shop. Dean felt out of his element as Cheyanne began looking at dresses. He was on his way to the cassette tapes when he passed this dress and had to stop to look at it. "Hey Chey, how about this one?" He asked her.

Cheyanne turned around to look at the dress he held up. "Oh my God—it's perfect!" She said, checking the size. She took the dress and went to the dressing room to try it on. It was a white peasant dress with eyelet lace. Dean's jaw dropped when she stepped out of the dressing room in the dress. It fit her perfect and accentuated the swell of her breasts and the curves of her hips. "I have a corset that I will wear over it—it's perfect!" She said, twirling in the mirror in front of her and checking herself out.

"You are beautiful!" Dean said as he proudly watched his wife fall in love with her new dress. "We have that same dress in a really pretty green, a blue and a purple." The sales clerk said as she approached them. Even she couldn't help but notice how pretty Cheyanne looked in the dress. When Dean saw that all 4 dresses were only $5 each, he insisted Cheyanne get them all. Cheyanne even found two pairs of heels to go with her dresses for $2 each. "I love shopping!" Cheyanne laughed.

She stopped to look at suits for Dean and found one that was perfect for him for $25. At first he insisted he didn't need it but Cheyanne convinced him that he needed a new FBI suit. It was a dark blue suit with white pinstripes and it made Dean look even sexier than he already did, especially when Cheyanne found a matching Fedora to go with it.

As they were paying at the checkout, Cheyanne found a couple of cassette tapes to add to Dean's collection in the Impala. Dean arched an eyebrow at her as she added REO Speed wagon and Queen to their purchases. "Dude! Two words: Bohemian Rhapsody!" Cheyanne said with a giggle. "And REO?" Dean asked. "I know you remember our song!" Cheyanne said in mock horror that he could even possibly forget their song.

"How could I forget slow dancing with you out in Bobby's garage to 'I can't fight this feeling'?" He asked with a smile as he paid for their purchases. The clerk couldn't stop laughing at the way Dean and Cheyanne played around with each other. She thanked them and wished them a good day as they walked out the door.

"What are these?" Cheyanne asked teasingly as she found two small suits that Dean had picked up for the twins. "What? I don't know how those got in there…" Dean said, trying to sound all innocent. He had saw the suits while Cheyanne had been in the dressing room trying on the dress. He knew they just had to buy them for the twins.

"Okay, those are the cutest things I have ever seen—next to my husband and my babies." Cheyanne said as she walked over to Dean and gave him a kiss. "Okay, while I take a shower—can you run down to the laundry mat and wash the white dress right quick? Can't go into the meeting smelling like a thrift store." Cheyanne said as she ran her hands through Dean's silky hair. She loved it when he didn't bother with the hair gel or hair spray.

"I sure will. You go start getting ready and I will be back in a jiffy." Dean said as he kissed Cheyanne. She went to take a shower and get ready. She had brushed her teeth and was sitting on the bed in her bra and panties, blow drying her hair when Dean walked in the room with her fresh clean dress.

Thank you baby." She said sweetly as she pulled it over her head. Dean kissed the back of her neck as he zipped the dress up in the back. Cheyanne put the corset on and Dean laced up the back for her. "Is this good or do you need it tighter?" He asked. "A tiny bit tighter." She confessed. Dean helped her lace it up a tiny bit tighter.

She stepped into her heels and then dug around in her duffle bag for her cloak. She pulled out a beautiful white velvet hooded cloak, complete with rhinestones and sequins. Dean whistled when he saw it. "Just what an Oracle should wear." He said with a nod. "Thank you." She said blushing.

Cheyanne pulled her hair back into a long French braid and then clipped it up. She tucked a few stray strands behind her ears and then lightly applied her make up. "Cheyanne, is it normal for me to have a weird feeling about that Antonia lady?" Dean asked her as he watched her finish getting ready.

"I would actually worry if you didn't." She said as she put her mascara on. "So you don't trust her either?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to Cheyanne. "Not one iota—between you and me, I believe that she is the one who summoned my mother." Cheyanne said as she put her make up bag back into her duffle bag. "Okay, I am ready…" She said, waiting for the car keys.

"Chey, I've been thinking, why don't I follow you there and then afterwards, we can drive straight home?" Dean began. He really did have an uneasy feeling about tonight's meeting. He was relieved when Cheyanne agreed. "You cannot be seen anywhere near the meeting—but I can't stop you from doing your own thing during the meeting." She said.

They finished packing up everything and loading it into the two vehicles. Cheyanne drove Baby to the meeting, and Dean followed a little ways behind in Cheyanne's truck. Cheyanne parked the Impala and got out. She put her cloak on and pulled the hood to ward off the cold December air. It was a chilly night to be outside but still, these meetings had to be done on a full moon.

Deeper and deeper into the woods she walked, ever grateful that she decided on her boots instead of her heels with this dress. Snowflakes began to dance around her as she got nearer to the circle. "Hello sisters." Cheyanne called out as she stepped into the circle. "Hello sister!" She was greeted by the other witches in the coven.

Dean followed Cheyanne from a distance. The less she knew about him following, the safer she would be if he were discovered. He saw Castiel and Crowley not very far to his left. He met up with them. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He whispered, furious with them.

"We thought we would follow Glenda and see which one of these ladies is summoning her mother…"Crowley explained to Dean. "Not just that but the angels are ready to end this coven—they fear what Cheyanne and the prophecy could mean for them since she is supposed to unite Heaven and Hell." Cass explained. He would do everything in his power to protect his family.

"Do you realize how much trouble we are all in if we are discovered?" Dean said beginning to worry. He made them spread out and crouch down behind a few trees. They could hear the whole meeting. Olivette and Antonia walked around the circle first, then stood in front of the fire and thanked each element. The fire sparked red and orange for them, making different animal shapes before dying back down to normal.

Next came Cheyanne's turn. She had heard Dean's thoughts through the woods. She knew Cass and Crowley were out there with him too. She cleared her mind as she took a deep breath. She walked around the circle and stood in front of the fire. She thanked each of her elements. A white blue wolf formed in the flames, howled at the moon and then leapt out of the fire and ran towards the woods before disappearing into a puff of white smoke. The flames roared up and formed a white blue stag that reared up on its hind legs and then leapt out of the flames like the wolf before it. The stag did the same thing as the wolf, running towards the woods before disappearing into a plume of white smoke.

Both the wolf and the stag had ran into the grove of trees where Dean was hiding. He had seen the whole thing and was amazed at how life like his wife's animals had been. He watched in awe as she commanded the attention of the other witches. "My sisters, this is our last meeting before the New Year arrives. We come here tonight to renew our vows with the earth and to thank her for all she has given us." Cheyanne said opening her cloak to encompass all the members of the coven. She went on to speak, hoping to keep Dean hidden.

"I have grown with you these last 7 months, I have come to consider you my true sisters and I feel privileged to learn alongside some powerful ladies as yourself. Tonight, let us celebrate each other and learn from each other…" Cheyanne continued.

There was a rustling in the woods behind her and out stopped Lucifer and Adam walked out of the clearing in front of Cheyanne. She had to look closer then realized that it wasn't Adam—it was Michael in Adam's skin. "Hello Cheyanne." Michael said as they approached her. She stood her ground and did not budge. She knew they could not harm her—they knew it as well.

Olivette looked on in horror. Lucifer coming to a coven meeting was not a good thing. He only bode evil. Not many witches could conjure him—especially not white witches. She looked around the ever widening circle. The witches slowly backed up to give Cheyanne room—they fully trusted her to protect them from Lucifer and Michael.

Without taking her eyes off of the two men in front of her, Cheyanne motioned to Olivette and Dean behind her back. Dean motioned to Castiel and Crowley to follow him. They crept around the outside of the circle and slowly walked up behind Olivette. She was relieved to see them. "What do we do now?" She asked Dean. "Just wait, if Chey needs us she will signal." He told her.

Dean had full faith in his wife. He knew without a doubt she could handle this situation herself, but he was there for her if she needed him. "Ahh Dean, so glad to see you again! How is Sam? I was hoping to see him…" Lucifer said, walking towards Dean. He reached out to touch Dean but sparks shot from Dean's body.

"My husband is protected by my powers—so is everyone else here tonight, except for you and Michael." Cheyanne said, stepping beside Dean. She looked over at him and smiled, for once he wasn't trying to protect her, he was standing with her. He smiled and winked at her. He knew she could handle it but he wasn't going to let her do it alone.

"Before I lock you back in your cage, what do you want? Why have you two come here tonight?" Cheyanne said, stepping towards Lucifer and Michael. "You'd do best to remember your place girl!" Michael said, he tried to fling her against a nearby tree but his powers were useless on her. Cheyanne stifled a laugh. She did not want to show any emotion in front of these two. She stood there with a stone cold expression on her face. She prayed that her powers would hold up because she was slightly weakened from the love making Olympics with Dean the day before.

Castiel and Crowley were beside Cheyanne and Dean in a second. "Okay, I think I know how we can do this—and I do mean us because I am going to need some help on this one." Cheyanne said quietly. "What do you need us to do?" Cass asked never taking his eyes off his brothers as he spoke. "We need to join hands and focus our powers on opening the cage to throw them back in. Cheyanne stood in between Dean and Castiel and looped her hands with theirs. Castiel looped his other hand with Crowley's.

Suddenly a white light appeared, almost blinding everyone in the clearing. Chuck was beside them before their eyes even had time to adjust. "Cheyanne, I am here to help—what do you need?" He asked as he took his place on the other side of Dean. "Hold hands and focus your energy on opening the cage—if we can get them in it, then this time the lock should be more permanent." Cheyanne explained.

"You stupid girl, do you really think locking us away is really going to be that easy? This is getting boring…" Michael said walking around the circle. Lucifer and Michael tried again and again to get to the witches but Cheyanne's powers kept them protected for now.

Antonia was becoming more scared by the minute. She had summoned Lucifer but she never imagined he would come to their meeting. She had found everything she needed to summon Lydia into Cheyanne's dreams. Lydia was meant to send a warning to Cheyanne but that plan had failed. Antonia wanted Lydia to scare Cheyanne and make her weak but Crowley had intervened.

Antonia ran through the circle and straight towards Cheyanne. She pulled out a small dagger, intent on shoving it into the Oracle's beating heart. Dean grabbed Antonia before she could get anywhere near Cheyanne. He tried to wrench the dagger from the witch's hand but she tripped and ended up falling on her own knife, plunging it deep within her own heart. Antonia was dead long before her body ever hit the ground.

"Oh and I liked Antonia too, I really did—she's the one who summoned us here. She practically gave her the Oracle to us. Tsk, tsk, such a sweet girl…" Lucifer said mockingly as he watched Antonia's body fall. "OH my God, you love to listen to the sound of you own voice." Cheyanne said beginning to get irritated. She did not have time to process the fact that one of her coven members had just tried to kill her.

"Okay, on my count." She whispered to the men by her sides. Suddenly, the other ladies began to step forward and lock hands with them. "If Cheyanne can protect us all, then it is the least we can do to help end this showdown." Olivette explained as she smiled at Cheyanne. She was rather proud of the girl. "Do you honestly think that you are any match against us?" Michael asked them as him and Lucifer began to laugh.

"That has always been the problem with you two—you don't get your way and throw major temper tantrums. The garden, the flood, the parting of the red sea—every time I turn around you two are causing some global catastrophe!" Chuck said, finally he had had enough of his two sons arguing. "Cheyanne, whenever you are ready." He assured her.

Cheyanne took a deep breath and counted to three. They all locked hands and helped Cheyanne, Castiel, Chuck, Crowley, Olivette and the other witches in the coven, focus their powers on Lucifer and Michael. Just like she did before, Cheyanne was able to lock them in a cage of blue electricity. This cage was ten times stronger than the last one. A whole began to open and grow in the ground….slowly edging towards the cage. Michael and Lucifer fought with all their might to escape the cage but to no avail. The cage, with them in it, toppled over the edge into the deep hole. The ground closed up behind them and the earth stood quiet once again.

Cheyanne had been glowing with white blue energy but now it was gone and she fainted. Dean caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. "She's fine—just exhausted." Castiel said as he gently touched her forehead. Cheyanne woke with a start, looking around. She realized what had happened and blushed a deep red. "I'd ask what happened, but I'm pretty sure I fainted." She laughed as she looked up into Dean's worried face. He let out a sigh of relief as he kissed her.

Chuck walked over to them and helped Cheyanne to her feet. He smiled at her as she stood. "I knew you could do it. You Winchesters always have a way of exceeding my expectations." Chuck said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Dean pulled Cheyanne close. He was beginning to get irritated with Chuck. "I almost forgot, I have something for you. Don't open it till you get home." He said as he handed Cheyanne a small black velvet box.

Everyone said their goodbyes to one another. Crowley didn't stick around to speak with Chuck or anybody else. He was safe for the time being and so was his daughter. He was gone. Castiel assured Dean he would see them at home and he too was gone. Olivette and the rest of the coven came and hugged Dean and Cheyanne. "You take care of our girl, wonderful man! You are welcome to attend any of our meetings anytime! We are so proud of Cheyanne—I have never met a woman—witch or not—with such a pure heart. Don't let her lose that." Olivette told Dean as she watched Cheyanne excuse herself and walk over to Chuck.

"I will Olivette, with every fiber of my being." Dean assured her. He was so proud of his wife. The first light of morning began to break over the trees. Soon it was just Cheyanne, Dean and Chuck standing in the clearing. "Dean, I'm leaving her in your care. Treat her right." Chuck said, half teasingly as he shook Dean's hand. "Oh I intend to!" Dean told him. They talked for a few moments longer then Chuck too was gone.

"Shall we?" Dean asked as he wrapped an arm around Cheyanne's shoulder. "You bet! I'm ready to go home and see our ankle biters!" She said with a smile as they began walking towards the cars. "Damn, why didn't I get Cass to drive your truck back?" Dean said thinking out loud. "I can drive—but first coffee!" Cheyanne said as she took off her cloak and her corset and threw them in Baby's trunk. "Oh that is so much better—I'm telling you the bra is coming off on the way home! Possibly the boots too!" Cheyanne said breathing a sigh of relief.

Dean laughed—he just couldn't help himself. He often forgot just how much Cheyanne hated bras and shoes—clothes in general. She would run around the bunker naked if they didn't have roommates. She usually did on the rare occasion when they were alone at home. "Hey Cass buddy, any chance you can come back?" Dean said aloud. The angel was behind him before Dean could even finish the question.

"What do you need?" He asked, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Would you mind driving Cheyanne's truck back home?" Dean asked his friend. "Please." Cheyanne added with a smile. "Since you both asked me so nice—yes I will." Castiel said teasing his friend. "Thank you!" Cheyanne smiled at him sweetly. "That look is what gets Ari out of a lot of trouble with me." He said with a wink. She laughed and Dean looked at his friend, then shook his head in amusement.

Castiel climbed into Cheyanne's truck and drove off in the direction of the bunker. Cheyanne and Dean stopped for coffee and breakfast. "When we get home, I am so kissing the boys then I am taking a nap." Cheyanne said, adding cream and sugar to her coffee. "I wouldn't blame you if you slept for a week! I would watch the boys so you could." Dean said smiling at her.

"Yea, so much for a normal quiet coven meeting—they normally aren't as intense as that one was." She teased. "You mean you don't normally lock Lucifer and Michael back in their cage? Come on now, you can level with me!" Dean teased back. She smiled at him, relieved that he was in a good mood. "I figured that you would want to keep me more locked up than you already do." She admitted after a few more sips of coffee. "Chey, I realized I can't keep doing that to you—we both have jobs to do and it's not fair to try to keep you on lock down—I hated my dad for that—I don't want my wife to hate me for the same thing. If I would have known when we were kids what I know now, I would have never made you promise to get out of hunting and go live a normal apple pie life…" Dean said, taking her hand in his.

"Dean, I made you that promise because I love you. I stayed home with the boys because I love all three of you—I adore my family, but I also need to be working and helping with the family business-"Cheyanne said winking at him. "I think you're right, we will talk about everything more when we get home—for now, let's eat." Dean said as the waitress brought their food. Cheyanne had to admit she was starving!

"I actually want to get home and drain my powers some more…" Cheyanne said winking at Dean. "Baby, we don't have to wait to get home for that—we are in the Impala, we could relive a few hot memories on our way home." Dean said enthusiastically. Cheyanne was hoping he would see things her way.

They finished eating and headed out of town. Five miles out on the highway, Cheyanne took her bra off and threw it in the back seat. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched her run her hands over her breasts. They strained against the fabric of her dress. Suddenly he realized his jeans were getting a little tight. Cheyanne noticed the growing bulge in her husband's jeans and smiled.

Cheyanne had been in Dean's spank bank since she was 14 and he was 16. Why he had waited to admit he had feelings for until she was 17 was beyond him. He was glad he had waited though. Cheyanne continued to play with her breasts, teasing the nipples through the fabric. She looked around to make sure there were no other cars around them and then freed her breasts from the dress.

Cheyanne had already traded her boots for flip flops earlier. She raised the hem of her dress to above her thighs and began rubbing herself. Dean could clearly see that she wasn't wearing any panties and she was nice and freshly shaven. His mouth watered as he thought of how much he wanted to throw his wife down the front seat and lick her hot wet core.

Dean could see how wet his wife was by the light shining off her fingers as they plunged in and out of her body. Cheyanne scooted over on the seat beside Dean, she slid her fingers into his mouth. Dean moaned, he loved the taste of her. She tasted clean, but salty and sweet at the same time, and she smelled even better than she tasted. Cheyanne smiled up at him as she unzipped his jeans and took out his erection.

Dean gasped when he felt Cheyanne's lips on his cock. He knew he had to find a place to park and fast before he wrecked the car. He found a small back road and pulled off the highway. He parked the Impala and turned it off. Cheyanne never took her mouth off Dean during any of it. He scooted the front seat back as far as it would go and scooted down in the seat, trying to give her as much room as he could between him and the steering wheel.

"Somebody has been reading my Penthouse Forums…" Dean teased between gritted teeth. Cheyanne smiled as she kissed her way back up. "Oh I have a better imagination than those people." She teased as she kissed him. "Oh I know that!" Dean teased as he helped her out of her dress. "It's funny, never once have I ever been afraid to say 'hey let's try this tonight!' with you—I know you'll be like hell yes!" Cheyanne said as Dean took off his shirt and threw it in the back seat with her dress.

"That's because we're both adventurous and I never want to feel ashamed to try anything…" Dean assured her as he began kissing his way down her body. "My God you are so beautiful!" He told her between kisses. "My beautiful dirty girl." Dean said huskily as Cheyanne wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes and I'm all yours for now and forever." She moaned as she felt his fingers slide inside her.

"Mmmmmm, love the sound of that!" He said as he kissed his way and joined his fingers with his tongue. Cheyanne placed her legs on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her thighs. She bucked and arched against his mouth as he slid his tongue in and out of her body and back in as deep as he could get it. "Oh my God, Dean!" She said between pants. Dean just smiled, he loved to hear his wife moan his name.

Unable to stand another minute, Dean took the rest of his clothes off and nestled his naked body between Cheyanne's legs. He spread her legs wider with one hand as he steadied his erection with the other and thrust inside of her with one swift motion. Cheyanne gasped as he entered her body. As many times as they had made love and she was still not accustomed to her husband's width. She never discussed these things with Raylene but Dean was very well hung. She loved the feeling of him moving inside of her.

Dean was a broken man, he could never pretend he wasn't. John Winchester had made sure his oldest son was nothing more than a broken, busted shell of a man. Dean loved his wife more than anything in the universe and in Cheyanne's arms he always felt complete. Her love had healed in more ways than he could count. He owed this wonder woman more than he could ever repay.

He bent down and kissed her as he began thrusting harder and deeper. Cheyanne couldn't help herself, she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. She wanted to take every inch of his hard cock deep inside her. Hell's bells she would totally let him do anal right now if she asked—she would definitely offer it when they got home. Dean loved Cheyanne's nails raking his flesh, her teeth nipping his shoulders. He loved the way she moaned out his name.

He could feel her orgasm building around his cock as he thrust harder and deeper. He knew from her moans that he was hitting her g-spot. He also knew that as close as she was to orgasm, every little thing he did only heightened her pleasure. He kissed her lips, her neck, her collar bone, sucked on her nipples, and then he worked his way back up. He soon replaced his kisses with gentle bites. He couldn't hold his own orgasm back for much longer. He began to pick up the pace and soon they were both close to the edge of the abyss. Dean growled out Cheyanne's name as he thrust hard and spilled his white, hot cum deep inside of her at the same time he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

Dean stayed inside Cheyanne as her spasming body continued to milk cum from his cock. She smiled up at him and kissed him. The windows of the Impala were pretty much steamed up and the sweat and the mess from their lovemaking was beginning to make Cheyanne's bare skin stick to the leather seats of the car. She couldn't care less about any of that right now, she was in Dean's arms, they had just had earth shattering fantastic sex and all was right in her world at the moment.

"When Dean could hold a coherent thought again, he reached in the back seat and handed Cheyanne her dress. She put it back on and dug in the glove box, hoping to find a small towel, baby wipes, something to kind of clean herself and the seat up with. Dean laughed as he got dressed and then went to the back of the car and came back with a big towel for her.

Cheyanne laughed as she cleaned up the mess and then got dressed. Dean winked at her as he cleaned himself up and got dressed as well. "Have I mentioned just how much I love this car?" Cheyanne teased as she curled up on the seat next to Dean. "Mmmmmm, I think you did the first time we made love in here—and almost got caught by both our dads." Dean smiled at her as he pulled back onto the highway. "Oh my God! Do you remember that time we were doing up in my room and Sam walked in on us?" Cheyanne asked, laughing at the memory.

"Oh Shit! How could I forget? I not only had to pay him $20, I had to take him with us on our next four dates!" Dean laughed right along with her at the memory. "Just so you know, I still can't look either of our dads in the eye after we have been making love—and we are grown and married now!" Cheyanne added making them both laugh even harder.

"Poor Sammy, I think we scarred him for life!" Cheyanne said, laughing so hard now she had tears rolling down her cheeks. They were still laughing when Dean pulled into a gas station to fill up the Impala and get snacks. Cheyanne laughed all the way to the bathroom behind the gas station. As she turned on the light in the small bathroom, she noticed a huge fresh bright red blood stain on the back of her dress. She was mortified but had kind of expected since Dean had hit her g-spot really good earlier.

She used the facilities and then went to the car and grabbed her duffle bag out of the trunk. Dean looked at her questioningly until she showed him her dress. She went to change and came back a few minutes later wearing Jeans and a big slouchy V-neck sweater. She had also put on a clean bra and panties and her boots. She grabbed a couple of baby wipes and sanitizing wipes and cleaned the seat as well.

"Sorry about that." She said embarrassedly to Dean. "Mo worries—kinda my fault anyway, I did a damn good job earlier." He teased with a wink. "Shut up!" She laughed. Cheyanne was thankful Dean no longer freaked out about certain womanly things like he used to. She chuckled to herself as she remembered when she had started her very first period. John, Bobby, Sam and Dean had all panicked.

They had all 5 been on a hunt together and the guys thought she had been attacked by the revenant they had been hunting, until Bobby and John had realized what had happened. John and Bobby had done their best to explain to Cheyanne and the boys what exactly was wrong and how Cheyanne was growing up. Dean never grasped what it meant until later on when he had some experience with girls.

"If I don't have another issue, then all that happened was you rocked my world a little too hard—which was totally awesome and is in our greatest hits of sex record—and no big deal. Damn I want to pull over and do it again." Cheyanne teased as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder. Dean flashed her that crooked grin of his as he wrapped one arm around her on the back of the seat.

"A few more hours and we'll be home." He said to her as he pulled her closer to her. Cheyanne reached over and turned the radio up as one of her favorite songs came on. She sang along to Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back to Me Now," as she snuggled closer to Dean and kissed his temple. He rolled his eyes at the song but smiled at her when she kissed him.

They pulled in the garage of the bunker sometime around midnight. As they walked in through the kitchen, they could hear the twins crying and screaming. Cheyanne rushed into the great room where a frantic Ariana was doing her best to soothe them but to no avail. Cheyanne picked them up and immediately realized what was going on. "How long have they been burning up like this?" She asked Ariana. "I don't know, maybe an hour—they've been kind of cranky all day…" Ariana said, fighting back tears.

Raylene walked into the room, she had went to find the baby Tylenol that Cheyanne kept on hand. Cheyanne measured it out carefully and gave some to each twin. "Ray, can you go run them a bath in my room?" Cheyanne asked her as she held both babies close to her. Little Sammy and Dean had stopped crying as soon as they were in their mother's arms, they were now snuggled to her breasts. She kissed the tops of their heads and rubbed their backs as best she could.

Dean waited until she was in her room bathing the boys before he spoke to Ariana and Raylene. "How long have they been sick? Why didn't you call us? I know you both have our numbers on speed dial—"He said as he began to pace. He was trying hard not to yell. Just then, Sam walked into the great room. He had been in the kitchen cleaning up before Dean and Cheyanne got home.

"They woke up this morning a little cranky, we have all been taking care of them all day—they didn't start running fever until about an hour ago. I would have called you otherwise." Sam said, trying to calm his brother down. Dean stopped pacing long enough to laugh at himself. He realized that he was probably over reacting. He decided to go see if Cheyanne and Raylene needed any help with the boys.

"Look, there's daddy!" Cheyanne said cheerfully as she washed little Sammy's face, then little Dean's. The boys were feeling a little better and were even smiling a little bit for their mother. Dean walked in and knelt beside the bath tub. Raylene handed him a wash cloth as she stood up. "I'm going to go check on Ariana." She said trying to stifle a laugh. Cheyanne and Dean both rolled their eyes.

"Do we need to call the doctor?" Dean asked worried. "Nah, they're just teething—nothing serious. They always run fever and get a little cranky when they teeth, plus they had shots this morning—they get cranky and run fever from those too." Cheyanne said as she kissed each boy on their tiny noses. "I missed you so much!" She told them. "Missed you too mama!" They both said in unison.

Cheyanne looked at Dean and smiled. It was not normal for 71/2 month old babies to be able to put full sentences together. She just assumed her babies were super smart and very advanced. Dean just figured his sons were awesome like their mother. "How about a story in our chair?" She asked the boys as she got each one out and handed them to Dean, who was standing by with warm towels waiting.

Cheyanne and Dean dried the babies off and got the ready for bed. She picked out their two favorite stories and settled in the big overstuffed chair in their nursery. She snuggled with her two sons and began reading to them. Dean started to walk into his room but instead, he stood in the doorway, mesmerized by his wife. He leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He vaguely remembered his mother reading to him and Sam when they were little. He also vaguely remembered reading to Sam when Sammy was little.

Cheyanne looked up and smiled at him as she turned pages. She went right on back to reading. The boys loved it when she did the voices of the characters in the books. Dean smiled proudly. He stood there and listened to her read both books and suddenly a part of him wished Sam had this opportunity when they were growing up. He wanted his little brother to remember their mother's laugh, her smile, her voice. He wanted his mother to be able to know and spoil her grandchildren.

Cheyanne waited until the twins were both asleep in her lap before she smiled up at him again. I know she would be proud of you and Sam, and I know she would love these two as well. I miss her too, you know. She was an awesome Aunt. I know I was barely 2 when she died but I do remember a few things and my mother used to talk about her all the time. Dean smiled at his wife from across the room. Cheyanne saw the tears in his eyes and she knew just how much Dean had needed to hear those words.

Dean kissed Cheyanne as he took first one sleeping twin, then the other and put them in their cribs. Cheyanne stood up and stretched before she headed down the hall to find Ariana. She found her cousin in the room she shared with Castiel. He had come home earlier with her truck but had to leave again on some sort of heavenly business. Ariana was in their room crying. Cheyanne rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Come in." She said when she saw her cousin standing at the door. Ariana had no idea why she was so nervous around the twins. She wiped her eyes as Cheyanne entered the room. She walked over to her cousin and gave her a hug. "Ari, what's wrong?" Cheyanne asked her as she sat down beside her on the bed. "I am so sorry that I didn't call you about the twins—are they going to be okay?" Ariana asked as she wiped more tears away from her eyes. "Oh yea, they are teething on top of getting their shots yesterday—they're going to be fine, I promise. You did the right thing. Raylene said you gave them the baby Tylenol just like the doctor instructed and you have been keeping cool cloths on them. Ari, you did everything right!" Cheyanne reassured her cousin.

"Really? It's nothing serious?" Ari asked as she hugged Cheyanne. "Yes it's okay, they are asleep now—next time though, when nothing phases them, just take your pinky, dip in a very tiny minute amount of whiskey—or vanilla extract—and rub it on their gums. It will numb the pain for them." Cheyanne explained. Since becoming a white witch and learning all about herbs and healing plants and things, she preferred all natural solutions if at all possible.

"Look Ari, how is it that you can take down monsters, felons, anything like that but two 7 month olds terrify you? You have no reason to be afraid of them or us—Hell's bells, Dean's all bark and no bite—he's just grumpy as hell! Don't be afraid of him—he's just a big teddy bear. Sam is too." Cheyanne said, trying to explain the two brothers to Ariana.

"Ari, I don't know what all you were told about me by Aunt Lucy and the rest of the Van Buren family, but I want you to know that you are loved here and please remember that I trust you whole heartedly with the twins—and they adore you too." Cheyanne told her cousin before she walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
